The Days to Fly
by Crayola Color Sky
Summary: The story follows a girl and young man, thrown together by fate, their lives complete opposites. I added titles to the chapters and edited a little.
1. War

Hello! Upon request, another Cinderella Story.

_darth-vader-was-framed: _Here is your request; another Cinderella!

New readers: alright, I admit, the first few chapters are slow. They're short and maybe not quite as good as the more recent, lengthy chapters, and some of the chapters have really short and abrupt sentences. However, it gets better as the story goes on (personal opinion... but I've gotten similar feedback). So if the first few chapters don't appeal to you, try another chapter or two.

Okay, so read on, and enjoy!

_**The Days to Fly**_

_One**  
**_

I sat at my window. My eyes were fixed on the horizon. The sky was red, but the sun had been down for a long time. The temperature was mild, even though the season was that of extreme cold.

The wars had been going on forever. Nobody could remember a happy time. The streets were always empty; everybody was afraid to leave their homes. Children were never seen playing loudly in yards and alleyways.

Worst of all, people had forgotten how to laugh. Nobody remembered what laughing was.

Fire ravaged in every part of the country, ruled by a delusional crack pot. He seemed immortal, nobody had ever heard of his death, though most assumed his place was taken over by children and grandchildren, just as delusional as he.

My mother had taught me to hope. Hope was a foreign word to me at the age of thirteen. All I had known was anger, hatred, and despair.

It was on the day of my father's funeral that she sat me down and told me of hope. Her mother had taught her, as generations before had.

"Amethyst, I am about to teach you about something you haven't heard of before. It's called hope," she had said, tears flowing freely.

"Hope?" I had asked, completely confused. It was a new word, it sounded funny saying it.

"It means you look forward to something better, something _good._"

"But, isn't everything around us good? That's what they tell us."

"Oh, Amethyst, it's not good. It only makes you cry, crying is not good. It's bad. Smiling, now that is something good." With that, she smiled, something rare and precious to see in those horrible times.

I hadn't known it at the time, but it began my rebellious stage. I argued a lot, causing my back to bleed from punishment. I soon understood what right and wrong was, but never remembered to keep my mouth shut.

A loud booming shook my shack. I winced, knowing full well another neighborhood had just been demolished recklessly and with no reason.

The sky flared brighter after the booming ceased, making my heart ache. I shut the curtains and went back to my cot. Instead of trying to sleep, I leaned over a bucket that I kept beside my bed under a leak in my ramshackle roof. I splashed some of the collected water in my face, then relaxed as much as possible on my lumpy cot.

At the foot of my bed sat my satchel. A friend of mine had been informed of a refugee camp in a neighboring country. He got information of a rebel caravan heading out in the dead of night. I had everything packed for my trip. I closed my eyes and tried to conjure up a picture of a sky filled with stars, no red in the sky at all, when a bird call interrupted my thoughts. My eyes flew open, my hands flew to my satchel, and my feet flew out the door.

* * *

You all should know the drill. Review! 


	2. Keri

_Thanks _to all who have reviewed, I'm a little worried about why I have not gotten the notices in my email, but I noticed them on the site.

Chapter two is now in session! Though it is a shorty.

_Two_

_Boom! _

I cursed quite unladylike as the ground shook again, resulting in my body being thrown forward. It wasn't as if I weren't dirty enough. One of the other refugees helped me up, urging me to hurry, but with a kind smile. That was one thing about these refugees: they smiled.

I clung to my satchel desperately as we moved closer and closer to the border. We were still far away, but the farther we got from our departure point, the more worried I became.

I didn't know any of these people, and they all looked the same to me. All covered in soot and grime, all quiet. I knew I was the same to them as they were to me, except all of them knew somebody else. My friend had failed to show up. I tried to hold back the caravan as long as possible, but he ever came.

We slept in the day and traveled by night. Sometimes we would wake up and some other would not. We left them behind, without any proper ceremony. We didn't have a choice.

"Ma'am?"

I looked over at a worn-looking man with a little girl at his side. "This little girl lost her momma. Nobody will take her." He look at me meaningfully. "Perhaps you can look after her?"

I glanced at the little girl again. Her cheeks were streaked from tears. She had nobody. I had nobody.

"Sure."

Relieved, the man smiled thankfully. "See, Keri? I told you that I would find you a mommy." The little girl looked far from grateful towards the man. She just let go of him and clung to me. I stroked her head. The man shook my hand and said, "Thank you, very much," and left. I kneeled down beside the girl.

"Hi Keri, my name's Amethyst. You can call me Ama."

"Can I call you mommy?"

I was startled. "If you want." The little girl hugged me and I returned the hug.

"Hurry up!" I glanced around. People were giving me hard stares. There wasn't time to wait around. We had to get moving.

I stood up and took the girl's hand. "Come on," I said encouragingly. "We're on a big adventure, aren't we?"

The little girl shook her head and said no more.


	3. Captain

_Thank you _for your reviews to those who reviewed. If only the alerts would work… Arg!

Alright, well, I decided we'll follow a fellow named Eli as well.

-sigh- It looks like all I can dish out right now are shorties. -shrug- Sorry!

_Three_

I yawned, nearly falling asleep as my world studies class teacher droned on and on about the reckless dictators of other countries. I have no cares for what is happening elsewhere in the world. They're all so far away, why does it matter? The fires weren't in my home, the rulers of my country were quite sane and kind. I was happy with the way I lived, I didn't need to worry about some poor, dirty refugees.

The rain outside pattered against the huge glass windows. It was monsoon season, as we students called it. We were always reprimanded for calling it that, especially by the man droning on at the front of the room. He would mutter, "You don't know a monsoon. People in the tropics have it hard with _true_ monsoons."

Truth be told, it only rained a few of those two weeks, but it was cloudy, humid, and sprinkled the rest of the days.

I began to daydream. I saw my dearest Lela, her blue eyes piercing the dullness of the class. If only she knew that we were perfect for each other. I mean, _come on_. Why doesn't she dote on me as the others? Like that one girl with the mud color eyes… What was her name again? Petunia? Daisy? Rose? No… Carnation! That was it. She seemed nice enough. A good dancer, too. I should ask father where she hails from.

A loud crack interrupted my thoughts. My eyes flicked to the source. Professor Dillamond was holding a ruler in his hands, standing next to his desk. "Gentlemen! Pay attention or I shall fail you all! I don't care _who _you are!"

We bowed our heads and mumbled an apology, though we all knew he never failed a student. He wouldn't risk his job like that, he never had.

My cousin, however, did not join in the apology. He was crown prince, and very spoiled, rude, and self-indulged. He just continued to gaze out the window; he hadn't even flinched when the ruler had hit the desk. The elder man watched him for a while, then returned his gaze to the rest of us. "Assignment for next week: an essay on the current problems in our neighboring countries, and how they can affect us. Class dismissed."

Each chair screeched as they were pushed back, each student filing out of the room, leaving the chairs not pushed in. I glanced around the room, disorder everywhere. I pushed in a few chairs on the way out, the chaos making me itch. "Thank you," called Professor Dillamond as I exited. I waved my hand in acknowledgment, and made my way through the halls.

I felt a clap on my back. I looked at the person laughing next to me. Prince Trevor. "Teacher's pet?"

I glared at him and laughed. "Duh, no, the disorder just made me itch, I pushed in those chairs for my benefit." When he laughed, I argued, "No! I'm perfectly serious!"

He just kept laughing. "I know, that's what's funny."

I grinned and gave him a playful shove. "Hey, I'll see you tomorrow night at the ball."

He gave a salute. "See you there, _Captain,_" he said, and turned back towards another one of his friends.

_Captain._ I moaned at the word. Tomorrow night was the ball to initiate new captains and other important military officials. I was to become a captain, meaning I would soon be _in charge _of things.

I groaned, not ready for the new responsibilities.

----------------------------------

Is this what you all expected of this dude? Feedback, please!

This is dedicated to all those older sisters that have stupid little brothers and their weird friends.


	4. Mount Girvan

Aaaallllrrriiiggghhhhttttyyyy………

A new chapter. Thanks a ton for all the reviews!

Ha ha, Eli is evil. Not really. I'm kidding.

From now on, to announce each character, it shall be set like this:

-Eli- or -Ama-

_Four_

-Eli-

Music was echoing all throughout the palace. I'm pretty sure it could be heard in the kitchens as well. I paced while I waited, with the other newly appointed captains, to be introduced properly into society.

My cousin came bounding up to me. Several men bowed, but he ignored them. "Captain Eli!" He grinned as my face distorted with frustration. He slapped my back. "Five more minutes is all."

I raised my eyebrow. "That's what you said an hour ago, stupid."

"Don't talk like that to me! Do you _know _who I _am?_" He looked serious. "Imbecile! I am the _prince!_"

I grinned, knowing full well he was playing, and he soon broke his serious look, into a grinning caricature.

Suddenly trumpets were singing a fanfare and Trevor assumed the head of the line, at the top of the grand staircase.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Trevor of Glenlow!" As he was being announced, he proudly stepped past the curtain hiding us from view, into the ballroom.

The rest of the night was a blur. Being announced is hazy to me now. There were only a few things that stuck out to me now, one being the king's announcement.

We were dancing and soon a hush came upon the ballroom, the music stopped. The king stood upon the throne, looking upon his guests.

"Dear guests, I have an announcement to make! My son, Prince Trevor, shall be making a great and honorable trip this coming spring! He is to head a battalion into the forests of Mount Girvan!"

A roar came upon the guests. Whistles and cheers were heard all over. I stood there, stunned. Mount Girvan was where men went, on trips to quell the rebels. It was considered an honor to be thought of as strong enough to go there as a soldier, but to head a battalion made you famous.

The crowd realized the king still wished to speak and they became quiet again.

"Now drink and be merry, kind people!" The crowd roared with approval and began to dance again, and I left my worries behind and flew across the ballroom with Carnation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ama-

It was dark and cold. The trees had become denser, blocking out most moonlight, and winter was advancing _fast_. It had been two months now. We still hadn't gotten anywhere, though we were traveling faster than I had ever before. Keri was more and more restless, making me weary.

Finally, we made a stop for a quick break by a creek. I filled a canteen full with water for Keri and she hopped off to see another child in our group. I knelt beside the creek and splashed the cool water on my face. I looked down at the water, my reflection staring up at me.

At seventeen, people told me my face was beautiful, my skin clear and smooth, at least as much as possible when you're working in fields all day long. My hair was the darkest you could ever find, and it fell in untamable waves. My eyes were hazel, but sometimes they were blue or green in the right light.

They also said my eyes were always sad. That there was too much understanding and knowing for somebody my age.

Soon everyone was leaving. I quickly filled my own canteen and stood. I found Keri and soon the caravan was soon on its way again.

Suddenly firelight was in view. Everybody grew tense as the pounding of horses' hooves was heard coming closer. The sound of shouting men was getting closer. Keri clung to me and sobbed into my skirt as the terrible sight of menacing men came upon the caravan. People scattered. Chaos ensued.


	5. Glenlow

This chapter, I do believe, has broken the spell of _writer's block _for this story. I must say it's quite liberating. As for my other stories however…. I can't say those have been cured of the terrible disease.

Ack, so sorry guys. There's been some confusion on ages, so here it goes:

**Ama:** As stated, 17.

**Eli:** Somewhere in between 19-23?

**Keri:** 7

**a/n**-the 000000 lines are time cuts in the story; the same person still narrates-

Thanks to my reviewers! I would elaborate and single out each and every one of you, but right now I don't think I'm awake enough to do that.

_Five _

-Eli-

I sat stunned as my father told me the news.

Trevor was dead.

Making me heir to the throne. I was worried about being Captain Eli Reginald, but _Prince _Eli of Glenlow?

"Eli? Eli! Pay attention! Are you even listening to me?"

After a delayed reaction, I turned to face my father.

"I can't do it," I managed to gasp out. There it was. I just simply can't handle it.

My father just laughed. Guffawed, even. "You're kidding, boy! You have no say in the matter. Foolish, stupid-"

"Father! No, you don't _understand! _I can't do it! I'm not trained to be king, I haven't had enough instruction! What if Uncle dies tomorrow? The country will be under control of a _complete imbecile!_"

He glared at me. "You'd have advisors, trained fully to help with your decisions while you are in the process of being trained."

"And if the advisors aren't what the country needs? If they make the _wrong_ decisions?"

Father paused, making an attempt to cool down. "Your uncle has chosen those men for their abilities and aptness. You do not need to worry about faulty advisors."

I knew arguing any further would stress us both out to the maximum. "I need air," I simply muttered and stormed from the house. I decided to take a walk in the woods past the tall hedge surrounding our grounds.

The forest was cool and I soon resented not bringing a cloak. I passed trees marked with carved symbols, leading me to my favorite place to think. The sound of rushing water came to my ears and soon the clearing came upon me. I sat down underneath a great oak tree. I was soon lulled to sleep by the sound of the forest around me.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mister! Mister!" I jumped awake as somebody was shaking me. I looked at a little girl, probably around six, maybe seven, or so. She was filthy, I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose. Sobbing, she pleaded, "Please, my mommy- she's hurt real bad! Please can you help her? Please!"

I sighed. I was king-to-be right? I might as well act like I care. "Fine. Where is she?" She yanked at my hand and pulled me downstream. On the ground by the stream was a young woman, unconscious. I glanced at the little girl. "This is your mother?" She nodded solemnly. I picked up the woman and was surprised by her light weight. "Follow me," I ordered the little girl.

It took long enough, but I managed to get the woman back to the manor. I carried her to a bedroom and hollered for help. I noticed a servant and snapped, "You! Call for the doctor and get my father up here!" The scared boy quickly bowed and left the room. The little girl was still at my heels, refusing to let me leave her mother's side. I nearly yelled at her, but a part of me wouldn't bring myself to do that to such a little girl. I stared at her. "This is your mother?" I repeated. I couldn't believe such a young woman could be a mother.

She looked about as fed up as I was. "Yes," glancing at my face, she continued quietly, "and no."

I raised my eyebrows and waited for a deeper explanation. She was about to elaborate when my father burst into the room. "What's this?" he yelled. "Why is there a commoner in my guest quarters?"

I stared at him. "She needs a doctor, Father. She needs to be in a safe place." When he was about to argue, I said firmly, "As your future king, I must ask you to not argue with me now!"

He looked stunned, but knew he couldn't go against a demand like that. He stormed from the room as the doctor rushed in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ama-

Fire. Shouts. _Pain._

I tripped over dead bodies and armor as I held Keri's hand tight, running upstream. There were too many people, I lost track of everyone. I had no idea who was trying to fight us, either. That is, until I fell onto a shield dropped by one of the attacking soldiers.

In big, bold letters painted on a banner over a crest, it read:

_**Glenlow**_

Keri pulled my hand, an attempt at helping me up. I smiled weakly and we continued to run.

We ran far past the battle, we ran until the sounds of swords and screams were not longer audible. Keri was sobbing and I wiped my face, finding I was also crying.

We just kept running. I don't remember running that much before. Soon hoof beats were coming up fast. I glanced back and an angry-looking man was coming up close. He rode on past us, but managed to push me as he went by. He snickered, and continued on his way.

I fell, my head hitting a large rock.

It all went black and the last I heard was Keri screaming.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My head throbbed.

I tried to remember what happened and I felt something on me. I pried open my eyes. I was in a luxurious room, covered with a warm blanket, with layers of sheets underneath. A crackling fire was burning in a fireplace across the spacious room. The tall ceilings were higher than three men stacked on top of each other, whereas my old shack barely allowed _myself _inside.

The walls were painted a deep green, its shade reminded me of the forest darkness… The forest… Something about the forest…

Keri!

I sat up quickly in bed and my head felt as though it had burst. I glanced around, desperately looking for Keri. She hadn't died, had she? My heart paced and my head continued to throb. The door opened and a man came in. He smiled at me.

I started to yell at him.

He looked confused and I realized that I wasn't speaking the language most people did. My mother had spoke _her _native language- one rarely heard- and the more common language to me throughout my childhood. Sometimes I slipped into it, not realizing it.

I shut my mouth.

"Sorry."

The man just shook his head and laughed. "It's no problem, I'm glad you're doing alright. I'm Doctor Vater."

I stared at him. "Where is Keri?"

"The little girl?" I nodded. "Well… you see, doctor expenses aren't pretty. She's in the kitchens having some fun with our cook. She's a real expert at peeling potatoes, I hear." He hesitated. "She calls you her mother. Is she your little girl, really?"

I gaped at him. "No!"

He look shocked at my reaction. "I'm sorry, I didn't think so, but I was required to ask…"

"I adopted her. She had nobody."

"Ah. Well then, down to business." He grimaced as he checked a bandage on my arm. "It's a nasty cut there, but it'll heal in time. Then your head…"

I didn't listen to him much more. I kept looking at the grandeur.

"How did I get here?" I interrupted.

Doctor Vater blinked. "The little girl managed to get help, and a young man carried you here."

"Where is _here _exactly?"

"Reginald Manor. And actually, I need to know more about you. Where are you from?" He was sitting at the desk now, with a pen in hand.

I thought hard. My country had been through so many names that past few years… The stupid dictator had gotten _bored _with each name.

"I don't know exactly," I finally decided to say.

"You don't remember?" He jotted a few things down on the paper.

"No, I remember living in my country. I _don't know _its name."

"Oh, you're not from Glenlow. I see." He scratched out what he had previously been writing. "Then you lived in Post?"

That was it! "Yes! That was the name!" More scribbling.

"Thank you, Amethyst." He stood and left. I frowned and fell down back on pillows and let the pain diminish as I fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm too lazy to proof-read tonight, so if I made a mistake, please tell me.


	6. Workday

Danke ihr für die Bemerkungen (Thank you all for the comments the word for reviews was stupid… it translated to something completely different…).

So, here's chapter six.

Duh.

_Six_

-Eli-

I fidgeted in my seat. No way was I here, at the palace, wearing this circlet. I was not being called "Your Royal Highness" everywhere I went, I was not assigned a gorgeous room, even too grand for any king.

No way was I the prince.

"Prince Eli," said the smirking official, "tell us, do you have any marriage plans yet? Are you courting any girl?"

I shifted and sat a little straighter, looked the smirking man in the eye. I wasn't about to show my fear. I was not going to let him have the advantage. I knew what he was hoping for. He wanted me to say yes, and he would immediately say the girl was not credible or high-standing enough. Either that or he wanted me to say no, and he would titter at me and complain about me being unprepared. "No, but it is on my mind. A future king must have a good queen."

The official, from what I could tell, was a bit disappointed, though it was well hidden. Most people would not have caught it. "Well, the late Prince Trevor was supposed to soon be engaged with the Princess of Thelay, but they refuse to let her be engaged with any other boy, no matter if they are the prince or not.

"So, we have sent several delegates to our neighboring country, Doustry, with several unmarried princesses." He was pacing now, and I visualized myself making faces at the man. He was quite ugly, his face long and narrow, his nose too big for his own good. He was obviously bald, because he wore a tacky looking wig. He deserved to be made fun of, if he had the calmness to tell me that I could be marrying one of the _ugliest _girls in the entire world.

"Thank you, sir," I said instead of a funny, mocking, and cunning remark I had made up at that second. "I am glad to hear that this country's officials are quick thinkers."

He seemed shocked at my calm demeanor, and a little bristled by my hidden sarcasm. _So we have a quick one here, _I mused. _I should watch myself around him._

The official bowed. "That is all we have today, Your Royal Highness."

I thanked and dismissed him, and once all the officials had left the conference hall, my uncle came in.

"Well handled, Eli. Trevor would have thrown a fit had he heard there were delegates being sent to _Doustry_. I know as well as you what their beauty is like." He smiled kindly and I shrugged. "I wish I could have known where they planned to send the delegates, I might have stopped them, but I was too busy with the funeral preparations."

There was one thing about Uncle: he never cried. He was a true man. He had stood stone-like at the funeral, his had voice never faltered during his speech, but it was obvious he was grieving to those who knew him well enough. His eyes were dull, unlike his usual alertness. My father, however, did cry. He never feared to let his emotions show. I shed tears, but did not, in the more normal view, actually cry.

I smiled. "Thank you, Uncle. It means a lot to me that you care."

"Of course." He slapped my back and left the room. I sat there for who knows how long, then my mind came back to reality and I left to go to my rooms, nearly bumping into some servant.

The man bowed and mumbled apologies, and I glared at him. "Watch it." I stomped away to change, deciding to take out my anger through fencing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ama-

Rubbing my eyes, I woke up to Keri shaking me. Her wide, dark eyes stared at me. "Come on, Mommy, we have to get to work!" she said in the strange language that I yelled at the doctor in.

It had been two weeks, and the price of the fees were enormous. We had to work for this lord for nothing… for three months.

Today was only the start of it.

I sat up, my head hitting the bunk on top of me. The hit sent a wave of pain down my body, and I bit my lip from crying out.

Keri glanced back at me as she was stepping out of the room to go do her new yard work. It had been discovered she had a knack for gardening. "You okay?"

I nodded my head and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay honey. Just bumped my head."

That day I started off in the kitchen, where I had very little experience. I peeled potatoes and apples, I sifted flour and swept a little. The cook, Phil, was a stern man, but was impressed by my "quickness to adapt," he told me.

It was lunch break right after the lord's lunch, but of course nobody had told me. I sat there peeling potatoes as servants filed in and out, and I looked at the cook. He grunted at me. "What?"

"Where is everybody going?"

"For lunch, of course." He seemed distracted that I could ask such a _silly_ question. Then he remembered I wasn't the usual new hired girl. "Right, you're that girl that was found in the forest." He washed the flour from his hands and went to the bread box, sliced two pieces of bread. "What would you like? Some jam? Venison? Butter?"

My eyes widened. I was supplied with lunch? And jam, even! "Jam please," I replied meekly, and Phil set a jar in front of me, dug for a knife in a drawer, then handed it to me.

He toasted the bread and set the plate before me. "Eat up, it looks like you need it."

I was half way done when Keri bounded in from outside. "Mommy!" she cried and gave me a big hug. She turned to Phil and he handed her a sandwich. "Thank you, Phil," she said and sat next to me. "The air smells nice here," she commented. I nodded slightly, and she continued, "It isn't smelly like home."

I laughed. "No, it isn't."

She leapt from her chair, already having inhaled her sandwich. "Gotta go! Bye!"

I smiled and waved, my mouth full with toast and jam.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you all liked it. Well, I haven't been getting reviews lately, so review! And maybe even check out some of my other stuff if you haven't read any of it... : )


	7. The Manor

I dislike using parentheses. I'm not sure why, but it just happens I like both kinds of brackets better.

I'm also not sure why I shared that with you, but I just decided to be odd and start off a new chapter like that.

So, chapter six being up, this is obviously going to be…

Seven, of course.

_Seven_

-Ama-

It was Sunday, our day off. Keri and I were sitting in our room on my bottom bunk, eating the rich leftovers from yesterday's dinner. It had been two years since we had come to the manor, and the doctor bills had been long since paid. Keri had made friends and I had gotten to know the other servants.

At nine, Keri was full of energy. Her bright red hair had gone to a darker auburn color. Her face seemed to fit her huge eyes better, and it was obvious her looks would only get better.

My hair became lighter from the sun, opposite of Keri's change in hair, but otherwise I had not changed. Except… Well, I was happier than before. I had consistency to my life, not the unsure lifestyle I had in Post.

Keri was sitting with her legs crossed next to me lying on the bed, my legs hanging off the side.

"Did you hear? The king and the prince are coming to stay to do a little hunting," Keri informed me, sounding excited.

"Really now. The manor is going to be in a state of chaos until they leave. We will have to make sure everything is perfect for them," I groaned.

Keri opened her mouth to say something, but hesitated.

"What?" I asked. "You want to say something, tell me."

She sighed, her gaze flicked at me, then to her hands in her lap. "Foley said… he said you're the head of the cleaning for the prince's quarters…"

I stared at the bunk above my head. _"What?_ I can't do that, I've only done cleaning for a year."

Keri shrugged. "Foley thinks you can do it."

Foley was a father figure, to us both. He made sure we did alright and that we did what we were supposed to do. He was in charge of everything in the manor and in charge of appointing people to where they go and what they do.

"I suppose I can't argue with that, now can I?" I sat up. "I'm going to go find him and see what I'm going to be doing."

She nodded and bounced off the bed and I slid off after her. She smiled and said, "I'm going to go play with Jemimah."

I pulled a comb with missing teeth through my hair and quickly strode through the vast basement of the manor, searching for Foley.

Finally I found him during my second glace in his office. "Ah ha! Foley! What's all this about putting me on prince duty?"

He looked up at me, his gray hair messy and dark circles under his eyes. Despite his tired appearance, he smiled at me. "You can do it," was all he said in reply.

"I've only been doing this for a year! I can't possibly head _anything _yet."

He groaned. "I knew this would come." He rubbed his eyes. "Ama, you're more competent than any other maid or housekeeper in this place."

I sighed. "Pauline isn't better than me?" I asked, trying another route.

"No."

"Kimi?"

"No."

"Josie!"

"No."

I glared at him. Those girls were far better than me. Foley was getting delusional with his age, but I knew better than to argue. "Alright, fine. Whatever you say."

"I'm glad you agree," he said absentmindedly, and pulled out a piece of parchment from a stack of papers. He started to scribble. "Having this job means more pay for as long as the prince stays, and no days off. Now, tomorrow you can start on the job. Here's a list of things I need-" he handed me the paper- "and things I suggest for you as a first-timer." He waved his hands at me. "Go and study it."

I stared blankly at him and left the room, carefully looking at the strange characters on the paper, unable to decipher the code that sat on the paper, mocking me.

_

* * *

_

-Eli-

I can't tell you why, but I had a dream from something that happened two years ago. It was so random and came out of nowhere. I hadn't thought about the dark-haired girl and her… daughter? The sweet seven year old girl, with the huge dark eyes and the most bright red hair I had ever seen.

The girl's _mother _was what I remember, though. Her dark hair was shone like ebony pianoforte keys. I only wish I could have seen her eyes, but they never opened for me… She was so pretty, her eyes could only have been even more beau-….

_No! _I thought. _She's a commoner, what are you thinking, stupid Eli! She was not pretty, commoners are not pretty. Especially not _refugees

I growled at myself as I slid out of bed, ready to take on another dreary day of being the crown prince, and another day without a promise of a bride.

No country had agreed to marry off their princesses, and all of he dukes, lords, and barons would not let their daughters go into the hands of a replacement prince. Apparently it- _I-_ was taboo.

I made my way to breakfast, where my uncle sat with his head in his hands, not touching the food. When he heard me pull the chair back from the table, he looked up.

"Good morning, Eli," he said with a smile. "Sleep well?"

I grimaced inwardly, but said, "Very well."

"Wonderful! Today I thought I might go visit your father and do a little hunting, what do you say? Would you like to go?" he asked, looking hopeful. I had declined many similar invitations, deciding I'd rather study, but today… I might just go along today.

"I think I just might take up that offer."

"Splendid, you've been studying too much lately. You need a little break time, some relaxation."

I nodded and smiled. Yes, I did need the relaxation, I had been too worried and tense lately. It was about time I did something for myself.

* * *

Alright, review. Sorry it's been awhile... almost a week. 

School's decided to go all rough and tough on me, but this weekend is a four-day weekend, allowing me to catch up on sleep and fanfiction (though most of you didn't update at all or review me! -glares angrily at you all-).

I switched the order, it made more sense. Before, Eli's half was first, then came Ama, but the time wise didn't fit- yes, most of the timings aren't lined up with another, they might be a few days off, so if it seems iffy, keep that in mind.

Tschau!


	8. Library

I kind of dropped off the face of the earth for a very long time… I'm sorry. And I realized I promised that I would update that weekend… which was a long time ago… Whoops. I think that was the week I caught up with an old friend, and so we've been talking. Seems all I do is sit on the computer and wait for him to get on… hahaha. Anyway, finals are coming up, I am having trouble concentrating on anything, and I am going to spend all my time on fan fiction for awhile, so I am making up for lost time.

So, starts off with Ama then we focus on Eli for the most part here.

_Eight_

-Ama-

Shyly, I walked up to Keri with my list. She was sitting on my bunk, of all things, _reading. _

"Keri, could you read this for me?"

She glanced up from her beaten book. "Why me?"

"You can read." I looked down at the ground.

She seemed to understand my uneasiness. "Oh, um… Yeah, I can read it for you." I handed her the list and she studied it carefully, and looked over it several times. "It says to get flowers for the prince's quarters from the gardener, make sure all linens are replaced with new washed ones, dust, wax floor, and…" She squinted and frowned. "It's a little smudged, but I think it says to get a few books set out on his desk, just for duh-core?"

"It's pronounced décor, I'm guessing," I corrected her.

She stared at me. "It looks weird. Anyway, there's a list of books, but… I don't think it's one of our languages."

I nodded, and took the list from her. "Thank you, Keri." I paused. "Perhaps you can teach me to read sometime."

Her eyes widened. "I don't know how to teach. Reading's just something I know… I can't _teach_." She grinned suddenly and said, "Ask Kiev, he could teach you."

I shook my head. "No, Keri. I refuse to ask him for anything." Kiev was a very- and I mean _very_- handsome stable hand, who had shown interest in me. I liked him enough, but to admit that I could not read was too much for my pride. I sighed. "I'll just ask Foley sometime."

"Good luck." The little girl was looking smug- she and I both knew asking Foley for any help was fruitless. He may be like a father to us, but he would not baby us.

I left the room to get the things on the list prepared. _It's best to get things done now, ahead of time,_ I thought.

* * *

-Eli- 

The carriage was slowly pulling up to the manor, my old home, finally reaching its destination. I despise traveling for longer than needed, and the trip to the manor was two days. Why I decided to come, I couldn't remember anymore. The manor's tall towers loomed frighteningly into the air, and the sky surrounding it was the same color as the cold, stone blocks that constructed the massive fortification. The rain was threatening to fall and the air smelled decidedly so.

I stared up at the towers, the tallest towers in the country. I remember climbing the numerous stairs as a young teenager, just to get away from everybody. I would sit there and send pebbles hurling down at the then-slaves below working in the gardens. Not much after the abolishment, I was in trouble for the deed and was forced to apologize. My slingshot was taken from me and I was no longer allowed in the towers. I had a sudden longing to climb the steep stairs, sit with a good book, and hide from this whole prince business. As soon as I could sneak away, I would have to do so.

The carriage came to a stop. I longed to be able to slide off my horse, but Uncle said it was more regal to ride up in the carriage. So I consented to his wishes and made do without my horse. The door opened and I stepped out lightly. Uncle was already out his carriage, receiving a warm embrace from my father. I stepped up to the two men and smiled a half smile. My father gave a genuine grin. "How's it feel to be back at the manor?"

I smiled as widely and equally genuinely as possible. I managed to get out, "It's nice to be back for a stay."

After some idle chat, I was shown to my quarters. It felt odd to be in my own home after two years, but not be in my old rooms. I glanced around. A few vases of flowers were placed in several rooms and my books were placed on my desk. I smiled, happy that my books were remembered. I ran my fingers along their spines, reading the foreign texts. I scratched my head, surprised at how nice the rooms were done for once. When at home, my rooms were never as nice, and neither were the guest's rooms, not even the late prince's.

Satisfied with my rooms, I made my way to the library. I had been given permission to wander the rooms just like I had when I lived here. I was free of everything until dinner. I was unsure of what to do, but I was surprised to find myself falling into my old habits so quickly.

I stared at the shelves of books, letting the scent of old books and dust enter my mind. I went up to one of the windows in the library's loft and stared out of it. The rain had finally come, and I watched some gardening servants quickly gather their things and head to the servants' quarters. The children seemed less worried about the rain, but were quickly reprimanded.

I tore myself from the window and went back down to the selves of books, but was surprised to see a young woman staring at a book in a stool in a corner. I made my footfalls slightly louder, so as not to make it obvious, but enough to make her leave. She jumped up and stared at me, looking meek and scared. She gave a curtsy. "I'm sorry Your Highness, I was only trying to learn these words…" I stared at the book in her hand, _Beginning Reader._

"You are forgiven, now I might ask you to leave me."

"Of course." She curtsied again, set her book on the stool, and left the room. I picked up the book she was reading. It was not in the normal, common language, but a lesser known language. I was surprised to see it. It had belonged to my mother, who was fluent in all written languages. This book was missing for awhile. Some servant had probably stolen it and now they were teaching this girl how to read. I sighed, but left the book on the stool.

I left the library, no longer able to concentrate on books; not with my mother on my mind. She had died when I was only ten from the plague. It had nearly killed me, but I quickly got over it. Instead, my mother caught it from caring for me while I was ill.

I ran up to my quarters to get my cloak and made my way to a tower. Pulling my cloak tighter around me, I opened the door to the tower and began my climb up the steep stairs. I found it slightly easier than I ever had, and decided it was from the intensive training I was put through in fencing at the castle. Emerging up on the turreted tower, I looked out. I let the rain pound on me as I leaned on one of the turrets. The land was gorgeous and you could forget easily everything while up there. I was happy to just stand there and take in the view.

I have no idea how long I was there, but after some time I realized it must be getting close to dinner. Reluctantly, I left my refuge and headed back down to change my clothes.

* * *

So, you know what to do. 


	9. New Tutor

So we left off with Eli, and I think we may continue with him.

Sorry for all these long periods of disappearance.

Chapter nine! But it's awfully short, I'm afraid.

_Nine _

-Eli-

I sat in the kitchen eating, watching the young woman from the library teaching herself to read. She glanced up at me and asked me in a forced polite manner, "Am I bothering you, Highness?"

I shook my head. "Not at all."

She was irritated, I could tell, and that in turn made me amused. "Then, might I be so bold to ask, why are you watching me, Highness?" she asked.

"You're trying to teach yourself to read." That moment, a young man came in. "Amethyst, you can't read?" She tilted her head down and stared at her hands. The young man then noticed me and bowed. "Good day, Your Highness."

I inclined my head enough to suit society's proper manners and the girl shut the book. She curtsied and flashed a smile towards me. "Enjoy your food, Highness," she said, and left the kitchen. I went back to my sandwich and the young man bowed again and followed the girl out.

I wondered why the girl left so suddenly at the young man's presence, and why he was so confused about her illiteracy. I glanced at the cook and asked him, "Sir, how come that young girl is illiterate? Aren't all servants taught to read during childhood?"

He glanced at me, surprised. "Ah, Amethyst. She was that refugee girl from Post couple years back, just about the time of the late prince's death- may he rest in peace. She had no education during her life in Post and now is just learning to read." He glanced about. "She's awfully embarrassed about it, you know. She got appointed the head of your chambers, and our housemaster gave her a list… which she couldn't read. She had to have her little daughter read it to her. That's her story, Your Highness."

I raised my eyebrows. "Is that true?"

The man nodded. "Yes, Your Highness. Now, if you don't mind me being so forward, but I must get some things done."

I nodded and he went back to his cooking. I got up and left, going through the door the young woman went through. She intrigued me, and I wanted to help her for some odd reason. I firmly told myself I did not want my rooms kept under the command of some illiterate refugee. However, my extreme hatred for the refugees seemed less strong as it had two years ago.

* * *

-Ama-

It was extremely late at night and I was very tired, though I insisted on staying awake to try and teach myself to read. The library was quiet and dark, except for my lone candle. I was so engrossed in figuring out the symbols that I didn't hear the door open or the figure approach me.

"Figure it out yet?"

I covered my mouth to stop a scream and looked up at the intruder. The prince loomed over me, looking solemnly at me. I stared at him with big eyes, and asked, "Not exactly. Do you need something, Highness?"

Something flickered in his eyes. "I think you need some help."

"No, you are mistaken, Highness," I corrected him quickly.

His solemn expression broke into a slightly angry one. "Are you contradicting me?"

I realized my error. "I'm sorry, Highness, I did not mean to…"

"I remember you clearly stating, '_you are mistaken, Highness._'" He continued to look at me with the anger, and then laughed at my horrified face. "I'm just kidding, don't be so frightened. Now let me help."

I was confused, I mean it's not everyday a prince asks to help a servant. "I'm sorry, Highness, but I think I can manage."

He shook his head. "I saved your life two years ago, I hope you know. Perhaps you can repay me by letting me help you."

I gaped at him. _"That was you?" _I asked. He raised his eyebrows. I quickly shut my mouth and looked down at my hands. "I'm sorry, Highness, I cannot accept your offer. I have too many things to do."

"Such as clean my rooms. I can teach you then."

I frowned, wondering how he knew my job and why he was so interested in teaching me, then sighed. He was not about to give up. "Alright, I accept your offer, Highness."

He grinned and said, "Now go to bed. And stop calling me 'Highness' every sentence. The first thing you speak to me using the title is fine enough."

I stood and curtsied. "Thank you, Highness." He waved his hand dismissing me and I quickly stole away to the servant's quarters, a little shocked by the events that had just transpired.


	10. First Lesson

Here's chapter ten now.

I shall try to make this a long one!

This is also where the plot completely abandons the Cinderella theme, as it had been traveling from it for some time. I did mean it for it to be Cinderella-esque, but I decided this story would take some effort to mold it as such.

_Ten _

-Ama-

I sat on my bed, carefully braiding Keri's hair. "Ouch!" she cried, and turned around to look at me. "You're hurting me."

I pat her head and apologized. "I'm sorry, Keri. Turn back around, I promise to be more careful." She obeyed and I went back to doing her hair, this time not letting my mind wander. Soon I was done and dismissed her for breakfast. I quickly did my own hair and went into the kitchen.

"Ama!" I cringed. Kiev. He approached me and gave me a little kiss on the cheek. I pushed him back a little, not in the mood for the annoying man. He looked at me questioningly, but I moved past him and began work on my breakfast. I pretended to be engrossed in making my eggs and soon became aware of his missing presence in the room. I looked up, double checking, and sighed deeply in relief.

Phil glanced at me, slightly bemused. "You are quite amusing, child."

I quickly looked at him, then back to my food, asking, "What do you mean?"

"You seemed so eager to please that young Kiev when you first came, but now you shove him away as if he were the plague itself," the cook explained.

"Things change."

"Of course they do," he agreed, sensing that it was not a place to venture with me, and quickly changed the subject. "How's the reading coming along?"

My eyes immediately flew to the man in frustration, but just as quickly went back to my eggs. "Just fine."

Phil was inexplicably good at knowing things about me, he always knew my moods. His gaze swept the kitchen and I knew he was making sure nobody was around, then said, "You're not telling me something." He put down his spatula and leaned against the counter. "Amethyst, tell me what's on your mind."

I took great care and time in putting my eggs onto my plate, not answering him. After another similar prodding, I gave in. "The prince aims to teach me himself."

It was a good thing Phil didn't have anything in his hand, he probably would have dropped it. _"What?" _he asked in a shocked tone.

"You heard me," I mumbled and stuffed my mouth with eggs. He gave me a look and I continued, after swallowing the mass of food, "I was in the library last night trying to read and he came up out of nowhere and told me he thought I needed help. I couldn't argue with him, he's the prince. So I agreed. That's that."

He shook his head in disbelief and said, "That boy never showed compassion for any servant before, I can't believe he's changed so much as to teach one himself… It's preposterous. He had such disdain for us…"

I shrugged, and kept eating. I shoved the plate towards Phil once I was done and said, "Sorry, I've got to get working now."

He grunted, took the plate, and waved me away.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Shaking, I opened the door to the prince's quarters. It was Sunday and nobody else was working, leaving me the only one working. I resented the fact, but stood proudly as I stepped into the luxurious quarters. Sighing, I put down my cleaning supplies and began to dust when I saw that the prince was not there. I hummed lightly to myself as I dusted, and soon forgot about the prince, that is, until I heard clapping behind me. I spun around and the prince sat at his desk, looking bored. "Lovely music." I curtsied. He held his hand up before I could say anything. He took the duster from me and tossed it back with my other supplies. He then rolled up a rug and pulled a piece of chalk from his desk.

"You need to learn the alphabet first." He drew a symbol on the wood where the rug had laid. "This is an 'a.' It's the first letter of the alphabet." He motioned for me to kneel next to him. "Now you draw it." I did and he studied my work. "Nice. Now this is a 'b.'" and such went the rest of the lesson. He taught me half of the alphabet and the sounds each letter made, and I was quite immersed with learning. It had been quite some time when I realized I still needed to clean.

"Highness… I need to continue cleaning. I cannot neglect my duties so." I stood and went towards my supplies. The prince stood also, and rolled the rug over the chalk marks. "Now, you do realize these are my quarters, and if I really wanted them clean I would have told you so, no? And the king is really the only one who could punish you, but would not because it is too trivial for him. Now we will not continue anymore today, but tomorrow I will dismiss you, understood?"

I nodded and said, "I'm sorry, Highness. I was not meaning disrespect, I only felt obligated to the duties I was given."

"You have new obligations, and your lessons are them. Have your little daughter review you tonight, now get to work," he ordered and strode from the room. I stared at the closed door, amazed at his reaction. I sighed, again wondering why he knew so much of me, and went into a frenzy cleaning.

* * *

-Eli-

The young woman had been making incredible progress the past two weeks, and I was stupefied. She claims to have no previous knowledge, but she seemed to grasp things easily and moved quickly, and once I heard her mumble about going too slow.

I shut the book. "You learn quickly." She looked angry that I had stopped the lesson so abruptly, but quickly masked it. I looked at her sternly in return. "If you think we need to move on, go ahead and tell me. I will not be _offended _or whatever you think. I need your input. I am leaving back for the castle in a few days, and you still have a couple things to learn if you want to learn to write, also. If you want to continue mumbling, though, I think I can go ahead and leave you to finish your lessons on your own. You know enough."

She stared at me blankly, then looked down at her fingers, which she was twiddling. "I think we need to move on. I understand all of this," she finally admitted.

"Alright," I said. "Now I'm not feeling the best, so I think it would be best we stop for today." I tossed her a book. "Read this for a while here, I'll be back later. I need to finish a few things before I decide I'm too sick for those things."

I stood up, and left her before she could stand and curtsy. I strode through the halls, snipping at servants in my way and found my uncle doing archery. I tried not to laugh as he missed the bull's eye every time. When he was finished, I approached him. "You said we need still need to talk?"

He put down his bow and nodded. "Ah, yes. We do. You see, your father is holding a farewell banquet and ball for us tomorrow night at his other estate."

I raised my eyebrow. "Really now? Who is to be there?"

"Oh, nearly all the nobles in the area, and some visiting nobles as well," he replied and rubbed his eyes. "I only wish you had a young lady to escort."

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter."

The king laughed. "I suppose not."

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

The last major ball I attended, my cousin was declared to be sent to his unknown death. This one made me a little nervous, and I did not like the feeling in the air.

When my uncle said all the nobles in the area, I think he meant all the eligible ladies in the country. It seemed as if every single girl that was ever born in my country was there. I knew there was another reason for this stupid ball. They were trying to marry me off. I rolled my eyes and danced with the girls who asked and spoke to the right people, but gave nobody ideas.

The night was slow and dull, and when I got back to the manor, it was very early in the morning and I was too tired to function, not to mention the effect few drinks I consumed had upon me. I was heading up to my rooms when I bumped into somebody. It was that girl, Amethyst. I smiled and said, "Hello there, Amethyst!"

She looked at me surprised, but curtsied. "Your Highness," she acknowledged.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't call me that anymore, please. Call me Eli!" I leaned over and kissed her cheek. I then sauntered up the stairs, and turned back around to her. "Oh, cancel lessons and please don't have anybody come and clean. I need _lots _of sleep."

I then went to my rooms and collapsed in bed.


	11. A Proposal

Thank you all for the reviews, I enjoy them very much so. **_Also: _**I have now enabled anonymous reviews. I'm sorry, I didn't realize they were _dis_abled in the first place. Heh, whoops.

This chapter gets a little more into Eli's feelings... -gasps- Whoa!

And I now know where this story is going to go vaguely- who knew sicks days were so inspirational? Anyway, yay for me.

_Eleven_

-Ama-

It was only two days left of the royal party's stay, and the encounter with the prince two nights ago shook me. As I wearily climbed the stairs, I dreaded the day's lesson. What he did was out of line for a prince, and from what Phil told me, the prince had not been apt to favor servants, much less refugees.

I entered the quarters and found him at his desk, his hair unkempt and papers towering over him. He looked up at me quickly- I curtsied, mumbling a polite greeting- and he said, "Just a second." He buried himself back into the papers on his desk, then finally put his pen back into the inkwell. He stood and rolled up the rug as usual. We went into the lessons, mostly learning how to write and spell correctly, since I had reading down pat. After the lesson, he wiped off the chalk marks with an oil rag. "I think that's all I can teach you."

We stood and I curtsied. "Thank you, Highness, for your help. I am in your debt forever."

He nodded. "It was no problem, it took up otherwise idle time. I am glad you got what you needed from the lesson." He bowed, then straightened. "I must say you have changed my perspective on servants. You probably already know of my bad reputation for disliking servants." He paused, seeming to think. "You are a hard worker, Amethyst, very determined. Would you like to take a job at the castle?"

My first thought was of Keri. "I can't leave Keri, Highness."

"She would go with you, of course. She would be given a job, and you both would be taken very well care of."

I bit my lip and said, "I'm not sure, Highness-"

"Amethyst! Stop calling me that. I told you, you only need say it when we first greet, if at all." He stared into my eyes. "A lady in waiting. What about that? My cousin is in need of one."

"_What?" _I rasped. Did I hear him right? _A lady in waiting?_ "I'm just a refugee, with nothing to claim, no family to speak of! It would be scandalous." Besides… this would be one more thing I would be indebted to him. First he saved my life, then taught me to read… Now he's offering me this incredible job. "I have no knowledge of how to do things correctly!"

"There are people to teach you those things," he said matter-of-factly.

I sighed in frustration. "I-I have to talk to Keri about it."

He smiled. "Of course. I will be in the library tomorrow night and if you wish to take the job, come see me. If not, don't worry about coming."

He left the room and I stared at the door for the longest time.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Keri?"

She looked up at me from her garden work. "Yeah?"

I sat down in the grass next to her. "We have been given the most… surprising, amazing offer. We could work at the royal palace, and I would be a lady in waiting for the princess."

She grinned widely and exclaimed, "No way! When?"

I raised my eyebrows. "I don't know, I had to make sure it was okay with you."

"Of course it's okay!" she said, laughing at me.

I laughed lightly with her. "Well, I wasn't sure if you'd want to leave your friends."

She shook her head. "I'll be okay, I can make new ones!"

Satisfied enough with her definite answer, I stood. "I have to get back to work."

* * *

-Eli- 

I sat in the library, "reading" a book. I occasionally looked up towards the door, and soon my mind was not seeing and comprehending the words on the pages. My consciousness was focused on Amethyst, and I was shocked at how much I wanted her to take the job. I needed her close by, knowing what she was doing, knowing she was doing well. I wanted to be able to see her, and I would more than likely not visit home again for a long time. Really, the whole offer was spontaneous. I didn't know if my cousin needed a lady in waiting, but she was about to get one if Amethyst decided to come with us. Then the little girl… I had no idea what she could do, I only said she could be given a job because I wanted Amethyst to be there…

_Eli! _I reprimanded myself. _You're falling- actually _falling-_ for this servant- this REFUGEE! _

Just then the door opened and I snapped out of my reverie and stood up quickly. Amethyst curtsied and said without any beating around the bush, "We would like to take your offer, Highness."

My heart flipped. "Splendid! You'll have to stay here for a while, I need to make necessary preparations, propose the idea to my cousin, and find a job for Keri. You don't mind waiting another little while, do you?" I know I sure minded.

"No, I do not mind, Highness," she said, and I sighed inwardly. I suppose it was for the best; her saying that would remind me that she is a refugee, a servant, not a noble with whom I can flirt. She gave a faint smile. "Though Keri might be a little antsy, she was overjoyed when I told her."

I laughed. "I'm glad she's keen on the idea." I paused. "What of your opinions? Do you really want the job, or are you doing it for her?"

She stared at me, as if trying to study me, looking for something deeper in me and my words. "It's a wonderful opportunity, Highness, I was happy to accept it. I couldn't have said no, even if Keri was indifferent; the offer was that of such circumstances that one would be crazy to turn down," she replied, not answering directly.

This time I was trying to study her words. "I'm glad," was all I said. I looked at her and she stared at her feet. "Amethyst," I finally said, "I would ask you again, to not call me 'Highness' every sentence you speak. Do you not see me as friend? Am I just the prince to you?"

I held my breath as she looked up at me, startled. "I did not think royalty was allowed to befriend servants," she stated. "I saw you as a concerned prince, a teacher."

It was my turn to glance at my feet, then back at her. My voice was slightly more desperate than I intended. "Pretend I am not the prince. Tell me, could you consider me a friend?"

She gaped, shocked that I was perfectly serious. "A friend. If you really weren't the prince, then I think so, yes." I grinned, but she wasn't finished. "But you are. You're the prince, and I am a servant, indebted to you for all the years of my life. Even if I take the job of lady in waiting, I'll still be a servant, just better dressed. No matter how much you try and change my way of speech, change my clothes, change my manners, it's only a mask." She paused, then sighed. "I don't think me working at the castle would be a good idea for you. I take my acceptance back, I no longer wish to work at the palace." She curtsied and left.

I was stunned that she reacted the way she did. I sat back down on the chair heavily, burying my face in my hands. How could I possibly let myself do something like this? I wanted to go chase her, but I knew I would get an even more revolted reaction from her.

Finally I returned to my rooms, nearly empty but for a few things needed for the next day. I sighed in lament and went to bed.


	12. Winter

_**FINALLY!**_ I have been unable to update in forever because the site was being devlish. I have both 12 and 13 done. Both are extremely long- longest I've ever written for this story anyway. _  
_

_So _go ahead and read, review, and enjoy!!_  
_

_Twelve_

-Ama-

The weather was chillier now and the landscape was soon completely white with snow. The holidays were coming around, creating chaos within the servants. We bustled to and fro, trying to get all the decorations up in time for yet another royal visit. This time it wasn't just the prince and king, it was the queen, princess, and their ladies in waiting, too. I hadn't anticipated another visit so close to the last one and I was frustrated. The prince had wanted to be friends, and possibly more, and I was afraid that I was beginning to admire the prince more than a servant should. I knew it would cause trouble, even if he was interested in me.

Keri was disappointed in the sudden change of plans. She had looked forward to living in the palace. She had decided to mope about the castle for days afterwards, until I took her to the nearby market. I bought her a sweet candy and she was happy after that.

As I finished hanging the garland with another servant, Foley approached me. "Amethyst?"

I stepped down from the ladder I was on. "What is it?"

"I've assigned you the prince's quarters again. He said he was satisfied last time with your work, so I am putting you on the job again," he declared. I moaned and he looked at me in a reproaching way. "Do you have a problem with that?"

I sighed and shook my head. I needed the extra money, and the job in the royal quarters was perfect for earning extra money. "No, it's fine," I told him.

He raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Alright then." He handed me a list and turned back down the hall.

I ran my hands over my hair. "Just my luck," I muttered, and left to start my chores in the royal quarters to prepare for the prince. Luckily, I already knew what to do and what he liked best. I knew which books he read most often and where to put them, how many flowers were too many and which ones made him sneeze. I also knew that he loved the smell of a freshly aired out room.

I realized I was thinking too long on him and reprimanded myself. _Ama! You silly girl, you knew him for what? Two weeks? _

Stepping into the prince's quarters, I cursed his stupid wishes and cracked open a window, the frigid air rushing at me. I closed the window a little more, and continued to light a fire. There was no way I was about to let myself freeze just for some royal pain's likings. I uncovered the furniture's dust sheets and rearranged the chairs slightly to accommodate better. I rolled the rug up to make sure there weren't any chalk marks left from the last lesson. Indeed, there were smudged chalk marks, hurriedly erased. They didn't look like anything we had done in lessons, but I wiped the floor clean and rolled the rug back out.

Finally, all the minor preparations for the next couple week's tasks. Yawning, I glanced out the window. It was already dark, though I knew dinner was still far off. Dousing the fire and shutting the window, I headed back downstairs. I was in the servants' quarters when Kiev stepped in front of me, giving me a big grin. "My favorite maid!"

"My favorite stable hand," I greeted him in return, laughing. I stood on my tip-toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?"

He kissed me back and shrugged. "It was the same old day. And yours?"

I rolled my eyes. "Foley assigned me the prince's quarters again."

"My poor baby," Kiev mock sympathized. "Whatever will you do with that extra money?"

I shook my head and laughed. "You try working for a lout like that."

Smiling, he pulled me close and gave me a kiss on the lips, then pulled away. "You'll live. Now I have to go do some odd jobs Foley stuck me on, I will see you at dinner."

"Have fun." I smiled as he left.

Since the last royal visit, Kiev and I had began to court. Keri was overjoyed, she thought she would have a father. I protested with her for nights, trying to get her to understand that this didn't necessarily mean marriage, but she laughed at me and just joked, "Suuuurrrre. I doubt Kiev thinks that way."

I finally persuaded her to stop bugging me about it and she just would look at my coyly whenever I was with Kiev. Stepping into our room, I found her on my bed. She was reading and asked without looking up, "Did he ask you to marry him?"

So much for that.

"Keri, what did we talk about?" I asked, sighing. "Don't bother me about it."

"You didn't give me an answer."

"No, he did not."

"Thank you," she muttered, and set down her battered book. Sitting up, she crossed her legs and watched me pull out our money box. I counted the money and groaned. Barely enough for what we needed for the week. _Thank goodness for the royal quarters assignment_, I thought. I shoved the box back under our bunk and sat down next to Keri.

"I got the prince's quarters again," I told her.

She glanced sharply up at me. "If he or the princess offers that job again, will you take it?"

I thought about it. The lack of money was stressful, Keri was growing far too fast for our salaries to keep up with. Her shoes were worn out and her dresses seemed smaller each day. Finally I answered, "Perhaps. We need the money."

She grinned and gave a little squeak of joy. "Yay! I wonder what the palace looks like-"

"Whoa," I interrupted, "don't get your hopes up. I turned them down last time, they might not offer again."

She looked down at her hands, then back up at me. "Yeah, but it could happen!"

"It's doubtful."

She frowned at me then sighed. "Okay…"

I pat her head and stood. "I've got to go do a few things, if I miss dinner, save me some food."

* * *

-Eli-

I watched the bundled up party, a girl, her parents, and my uncle, down in the snowy gardens from my window. Another prospective wife and queen, another girl that would leave the castle without any desire to marry me. No girl ever stayed at the castle for very long. I soon was giving up hope.

"Eli, you mustn't worry so much. I have a good feeling about this one."

I looked back at my cousin, who was sitting at the little table that was set in my quarters. Her eyes showed concern, a worried expression most of the castle wore these days around me. Another trip to the manor, away from all of the courtiers, officials, lessons, and rules, was something I welcomed quickly.

I stomped my foot, saying, "No, Lucy. It won't be any different. Her parents will decide I am going to fail as king. They won't want their daughter caught up in all kinds of messes if my reign goes bad. You know everybody's opinions and beliefs. An adopted prince is bad luck. Taboo."

She shook her head. "It'll be alright. Don't you have any faith in yourself? You'll only fail if you believe you will."

"I suppose I should start thinking I'm going to be great, then I'll fail, because I never thought I would last this long, and look at me. I only wish your little philosophy worked." _Eli! Gosh, that statement didn't help at all… Watch your tongue closely!_

"See? You've made it this far. You'll be fine being king."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. You believe what you wish."

I turned back to watch the party in the gardens. The father of the girl was shaking his head, and he looked at his wife. She seemed to nod in agreement, and my uncle nodded in return. The mother and daughter curtsied and the father bowed. The father led the two women from the gardens, leaving my uncle watching them leave.

"They declined, Lucy."

She appeared at my side. She was silent, then said, "It seems so."

"Seems? _Seems? _I doesn't _seem _soIt _is _so," I retorted. I threw my hands in the air and left the window to sit at the table.

She knew not to chase the subject after a declining, but sat next to me, inquiring of the upcoming trip the manor. It did not lighten my mood, but she knew nothing of what I had gone through there, only that I had almost found her a new lady in waiting.

"Perhaps that young woman would like to take the position as my lady in waiting if I approached her myself," Lucy mused. "What do you think?"

"She's awfully stubborn," was my reply.

"Perhaps I can attempt at befriending her."

I sighed, she wasn't about to give up on Amethyst. "You haven't met her."

"And that is why I should befriend her!"

"Lucy, just give it up," I moaned. _"Please."_

She raised her eyebrows at me, suspicious. "You seem saddened even more that this subject has been brought up," she noted. "How much time did you spend with the girl?"

"Everyday during the time she was supposed to attend cleaning my quarters," I groaned.

She nodded. "You are fond of her, but she did not enjoy your company."

I growled at her. "It's none of your business, why must you insist on chasing these things?"

"I'm sorry, Eli. I didn't realize it was such a sore spot for you," she said quietly, yet she was laughing deeply at me.

I shook my head. "Whatever." I stood up and glared. "You believe what you will, but I am going to write my father."

Suddenly serious, she stood and started for the door. Pausing at the door handle, she turned to me. "You really won't tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell you."

She stared at me blankly for a second, then left without a word. I sighed exasperatedly, then flopped on my bed. I had no intention of writing my father, it was merely an excuse to get Lucy from my rooms. I had no power to make her leave otherwise. My stomach growled angrily and I reluctantly sat up. Normally, I would have waited rather than interact with the servants, but there was no reason not to. Being at the manor changed my manner of thinking towards servants.

I strode into the kitchen, which I found to be vacant. I sat at the small table placed in a corner. I waited for the cook to return for about a half hour, but he didn't show up. _Looks like I'll have to wait for dinner_, I thought grimly.

Heading towards the library, I ran into my uncle. "Eli!" he exclaimed. "There you are!"

I nodded. "The girl said no, didn't she?"

Uncle seemed surprised I went straight for the bad news, but he replied, "Yes, she did. I tried my best."

I gave him a half smile; I knew he felt badly about not being able to get me a wife. "It's okay, you did your best."

"Have any suggestions on what to do?" he asked. "I've ran out."

I bit my lip thoughtfully. Perhaps it would be better if the person did not know I was the prince… "A masquerade!"

Raising his eyebrows, he laughed, saying, "How is that to help us?"

I leaned against the wall. "Well, it would be easier if the girl didn't know it was me that they were falling in love with. We could have a series of balls over a few nights for the ending winter holidays, the start of spring. Hard working servants could get a reprieve and come, too, if they had costumes." I sighed. "What do you think?"

Uncle seemed skeptical. "And if _you_ fall in love with a servant?"

"She would have to be awfully special and well-disguised. Servants wouldn't be hard to pick from the nobles as soon as they begin to speak. They have a different accent than us," I replied after some thought.

"Then why invite them at all?" he asked logically.

Really, I hoped Amethyst would attend. I would pick her out and I would make her fall in love with me, make her see I'm not just a prince. The rest of the servants and lower class could feel connected to the royalty, a feeling of chance that one of them could land as queen to their nation. However, my uncle could not be told of Amethyst. "To give them a sense of trust in me as their future king. They would feel more connected to me."

The old king grinned happily and proudly. "Spoken like a true leader."

"Thank you." Reluctantly, I smiled. I suppose I could possibly be a good leader…


	13. Princess Lucy

Hope you enjoyed that novel of a chapter... here's another one. Hahaha. And they get more and more interesting, at least by my point of view.

Then again, I'm the author and I'm entitled to that opinion whether or not it is a fact.

Read, Review, and Enjoy!

_Thirteen_

-Ama-

I read the announcement that Foley had given me yesterday. Apparently the royal family was inviting special, hard-working servants (Foley was given the honor of deciding who was good enough, and had decided I was one of them) to their end-of-winter ball, where the prince was to choose a wife. There was, of course, a catch: everybody was masked. Nobody knew who was who, what class every person was from. I knew it was just for show, the invitation was. What servant could possibly afford to go? Who had the means to get the glorious costumes for the several nights the ball took place?

I stood up, and Foley walked in. "The princess asks for our audience right away," he informed me.

"What for?" I asked as we headed towards the royal wing.

"I'm not sure," he confessed. "I wish I knew, and I don't even have a clue."

I suspected that maybe she wanted me for her lady in waiting, but why Foley had to come along was beyond my imaginings.

Arriving at the princess's quarters, we were admitted in. She was waiting at her desk, writing with an elegant pen. As we walked in, she set it back in its stand and faced us. I curtsied and Foley bowed, and she bowed her head to us politely. "Thank you for coming at such short notice," she began. "I was hoping I could discuss Miss Amethyst's career."

Aha. I knew it!

"You see, my cousin mentioned her to me and recommended her for a lady in waiting," she explained to Foley. "I understand she's in charge of the house keeping of my cousin's quarters and that losing her would be a loss… As her overseeing housekeeper, do you mind letting her go, though?"

"I have no opposition to it, no, Your Highness," he replied.

She smiled kindly. "Since that is alright, do you wish to take the offer?" she asked me.

"I have a young daughter," I said, "and I need to know she will be able to come with me, Your Highness."

"Of course. She would take a job wherever she wishes. I understand she enjoys the gardens," the princess answered confidently.

"Then I suppose I could take your offer, Your Highness. I thank you very much for your kindness."

"Splendid!" she exclaimed. "I have clothes here for you, I'm sure they fit. You and the young girl will take rooms in the adjoining rooms for my lady in waiting. I did not bring any this visit, they all had obligations to their families, and I am glad I have you." She looked back at Foley, saying, "You are dismissed, sir, and have somebody bring up their belongings later."

Foley bowed, muttered a few things politely in return, and left, leaving the two of us. The princess stood and said, "Well, Amethyst, since my ladies in waiting are my friends, you are not to call me by my title when we are in each other's company. Only when we have others present must you call me that, for I'm afraid society is not kind to those who throw away its set in stone manners." She smiled, and stuck out her hand. "I'm Lucy, nice to have your acquaintance."

Shyly, I shook her hand. "Ama, please to be at your service."

Grinning, she held to my hand and led me to my quarters, vastly different from my previous lodgings. "Here it is!" she announced, making a sweeping motion with her arm. "Let's try on your clothes!" She dashed to the wardrobe and flung it open, pulling out a gorgeous smoky blue dress. "Come now, get out of those old things!" I fumbled out of my clothes shyly, and she tittered at my figure. "Such a gorgeous figure!" she kept muttering as we put layer upon layer of clothes on my body.

Once she was done, she had me sit at her vanity and she worked on my hair. After that was finished, she powdered my face, adding a little rogue to my cheeks and lips. Finally she was finished and she directed me to a full length mirror in her chambers. I stared at my reflection, not believing that the girl staring back at me was actually _me. _The princess was grinning joyously at my reaction. "It's a little overwhelming, isn't it?" she asked. "But you look so lovely, Ama- you don't mind if I call you that do you? After all we must be great friends! Come. We must find my brother and show him this wonderful makeover!"

My eyes widened, and I wanted to beg her not to make me approach him, but I couldn't argue with her, not after this wondrous generosity. So we walked gracefully down the halls, her chattering away like a bird whilst I was keeping quiet, still quite taken by the sudden change in things.

In the end, we did not have to travel the numerous corridors to get to the prince's chambers, we met him in the halls. "Lucy! How's…," he began, but trailed off when he noticed me. He gaped then bowed. I began to curtsy, but Lucy stopped me. When the prince straightened, he said, "It's a pleasure seeing that you have taken my cousin's offer, Lady Amethyst."

I was unsure how to respond. Lucy noticed and she smiled. "Lesson one!" she said. "Now that you are a _lady_ in waiting, you _are _a ladyYou need not curtsy to anybody but the king, and once Eli becomes king and marries, the queen also. You simply bow your head, deeper than you would to servants. Like so," and she bowed her head properly. "You still address him as 'Your Highness.'"

"No," the prince interrupted. "You must call me Eli."

Lucy raised her eyebrows, but said to me. "That is a royal instruction, Ama. You shall call him Eli whenever in company of just us, as you shall call me Lucy." I nodded. "Now you may respond to Eli's last comment."

I quickly, but carefully, chose my words and said, "It was a pleasure to take the offer, Eli." It felt weird saying it on my tongue, but I said it for Lucy's sake.

Eli broke into a huge grin and gave a small whoop. "Aha! You finally did it! You didn't call me Highness!

Lucy seemed confused and suddenly serious. "Had you asked her before to call you that?"

He was suddenly struck with the realization of his insinuation, the breaking of an unspoken rule. Royalty was in no way supposed to ask any lower class servant to call them by anything but their title, though they could be however familiar with their personal servants as they wished. Eli had just confessed to being to familiar with a servant, something not at all of little consequence. "Yes," he whispered.

Lucy furrowed her brow. "I won't speak of this to anyone, but I don't want you to do this again," she said firmly.

Eli bowed his head. "I won't," he promised, and glanced at me when he brought his head back up. I quickly looked at my feet.

Those were my first few of hours of being a lady.

-Eli-

I sat at my desk, staring at the papers strewn about it, but not thinking of any of their contents. The encounter with Lucy and Amethyst today was terrible, I knew better than to mention something like that to Lucy.

There was a knock at my door. I called them in and in stepped Lucy. I ran my fingers through my hair and set my useless pen down. "Yes?" I asked her.

She glanced about the room and sat down on the sofa. "It's about Amethyst."

I sighed. "Go on."

"What happened the last time you were here?"

Oh. I had not expected this. She watched me expectantly, and finally I said, "I found her in the library one night trying to read a book. She was illiterate, and I stupidly offered later to teach her myself when she cleaned my quarters. So I would teach her with chalk on the floor of my quarters for the rest of my stay. She said with every sentence the title 'Highness.' It was hard to put up with every time she said something, it became so irritating. So I simply asked her not to call me that with _every sentence_ when she would not call me by my name."

"So you did ask her to call you by your name," she said. I nodded and she pursed her lips. "Alright. Well, Ama and I are taking dinner in my quarters so I can teach her what she needs. I will see you tomorrow, cousin."

After she had left, I wandered to the place I spent all of my time in: the library. I ran my fingers along the bindings of the books, letting the welcoming scent of the dusty books fill inside of me. I pulled one off the shelf and sank down in a chair, losing myself in the book and missing dinner time.

-Ama-

"Eli was right, you learn incredibly fast," Lucy commented on my dinner manners and knowledge. "You'll be ready for society in no time."

I laughed. "I certainly hope so."

After we rehearsed until my dinner behavior was near close to perfect we rehearsed poise and posture. She taught me how to sit in a chair, sofa, or on the ground, and how to walk and stand with elegance. The next two days were spent perfecting my outdoors behaviors and poise, such as mounting a horse, getting into a sleigh or carriage, and she promised me that she would teach me to hawk and do archery the following spring.

During those few days, however, I barely saw Keri except for when the time came to go to bed, since she was allowed to share my quarters. She was impressed by my new clothes, and was excited at the promise of new clothes waiting for her at the palace. Each night I would tell her about the new things I learned and she listened intently. Every so often I would catch her trying to walk with elegance as I now did. I was proud to see Keri not aggravated by my long absences. However, I had to end my courtship with Kiev. I found myself less saddened by it than I thought and was surprised. I felt that I should be more saddened. Perhaps I was right before I had begun to court him, he was not the one for me. Either way, I was kept busy enough to keep my mind off of anything with manners and lessons that never ended.

One night Lucy announced, "I have decided that you are ready to eat formally with the rest of us."

I glanced up from my book quickly. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I have been watching you these past few days and your manners are impeccable," she answered, not looking up from the letter she was composing.

I smiled. "Thank you, Lucy."

She shook her head, dismissing my thanks and kept writing until dinner was announced. We proceeded down to the dining hall and were welcomed warmly by the lord of the manor, king, and Eli.

The dinner went smoothly and I found myself feeling calm and at ease, unlike my predictions. Lucy corrected me not once and I felt ever confident. I laughed moderately and at the right times, spoke with the correct titles, and only when spoken to. After dinner Eli asked me to take a stroll with him in the gardens. I glanced to Lucy for the first time for advice and she dipped her head slightly, telling me to accept the invitation. So I took the arm he offered and we took leave of the hall for the gardens.

The moon was out and the stars twinkled at us cheerily, though it was cold and there was a light layer of snow on the ground. We strolled in silence and we found ourselves in the maze. Eli led us along, and soon got us lost. "I'm afraid I'm not good at mazes," he confessed a tad too late. He suggested, "Let's sit here." So we sat down on the bench he indicated- after he brushed off the snow- and watched the stars. He put his arm around my shoulders as I shivered through my cloak. I glimpsed at him quickly and he looked down at me. "You're a lady now, it's alright if I keep you warm."

I smiled politely. "Of course."

He looked back out at the stars, and I did too. Soon I became aware of him looking at me again. I looked back at him with a raised eyebrow and he said softly, "Ama…," but stopped.

I averted my gaze back to my hands quickly, afraid of where he might continue. "Perhaps we should head in," I suggested. "I'm getting terribly cold."

"Of course," he muttered, "I'm sorry." We stood and found our way out. He took me back to my quarters and bowed. I let my head drop enough for his status and bade him a goodnight.

Entering my quarters, I found Lucy sitting at my small table. When I entered, she looked up at me from looking at Keri's books. "Tell me my cousin did nothing stupid," she prompted me, sounding both desperate and hopeful in her voice.

I laughed lightly, masking my insecurity when it came down to the handsome prince. "He did nothing," I confirmed. "He simply wanted to make sure I felt welcome into society, I'm sure." I was almost positive that was not his motive, but I was sure that it would satisfy Lucy. It seemed to work and she appeared more relaxed.

"Wonderful," she sighed. "I am glad. Now I am going to bid you an early goodnight, for I am feeling ill. My head seems to be ailing me."

So I helped her into her bedclothes and I went to my own chambers. Keri came in not long after and she was on her toes. "You went to the gardens with the prince?" she asked disbelievingly.

When I nodded, her eyes widened and before she could assume anything, I said, "He simply wanted to make sure I felt welcome in society. That's _all._"

"Oh," she said sadly. She perked up at another thought, though. "You're going to the masquerade, though!"

The thought hadn't struck me. I suppose I _would_ end up going, and confessed to Keri that the thought had not indeed crossed my mind and that I would stay at the princess's side. She seemed equally disappointed in this fact, also, for she had hoped that I would end up falling in love with the prince, and I could be queen, making her a princess.

"Don't get your hopes up, Keri," I told her, and crawled into bed. "Now go to sleep."

* * *

REVIEW! 


	14. The Balls

Okay, so on we continue with the now _Lady_ Amethyst……

_Fourteen_

-Ama-

I cringed at the sight of the hundreds of guests at the party (it had been decided it was to be held at the manor's twin winter mansion). I couldn't do this, there was no way I could pull this off. I was not acting as Lucy's lady in waiting tonight, just a friend to talk to. We were to go in separately, then pretend to figure out each other when meeting.

The night was golden, despite my worries. The air smelled oddly of flowers, wet earth (all doors leading to the outside balconies were open, letting in the scent the earth gives off when it's wet), and food. Tables were filled in a buffet-style, allowing you to snack on whatever you found fit. The people themselves were fantastic. There was dancing going on continuously, swirls of colorful silk, lace, and feathers in all patterns. My own costume for the first night was fairly lovely, a dark lavender colored dress with a matching soft, silk mask tied with a ribbon at the back of my head.

I found myself struggling to pick out people I knew. I found Lucy, we had seen each other dressed up in the quarters- we had gotten ready together. She was giggling with a young man and whispering to him. I entertained myself for a bit, wondering what she could be whispering. Finally I resumed sweeping my gaze across the ballroom. The king and queen, as a rule, stayed at their thrones, and I decided to make a game of trying to find the prince. Each time I saw some over flamboyant costume, I pondered if it was him.

A man with a thick accent approached me and asked to dance, something I had been dreading. I felt my back stiffen, but I answered, "Of course," with the customary curtsy. He led me to the dance floor and I managed to keep time in my head while attempting to keep conversation with my partner.

"So tell me," the man said, "are you here seeking for the prince's attentions?"

"I am not," I confessed. _One, two, three, one, two, three._ "I am here merely to have fun and allow my friend to enjoy _her _fancies." It was the story Lucy and I had made up for myself, though a half of it was indeed true. I wasn't seeking the prince's attentions, I was not here to have fun; Lucy made me come. I had _implied_ that my "friend" was here to seek the prince, but did not say it outright- I merely said she had her own fancies. It was true, Lucy was the one who wanted to come.

"Ah, you are the first I have heard say that tonight," he informed me. "Every girl here seems to think she can catch his eye."

"That's a shame," I said. _One, two, three, one two three._ "They don't even know what his eyes look like."

He laughed "What of yourself? Have you seen those infamous, mesmerizing eyes?"

I nodded. "I have, in passing, though I do not find them anything out of the ordinary. Have you met the prince?"

"We were great friends at one point in school," the man replied, and I became close to trampling his foot. _One, two three, one, two…_

"May I cut in?" interrupted an all too familiar voice.

My partner laughed. "And we were just discussing you! Or should I have given you away? It's alright anyway, she isn't seeking for your hand anyway. You may take this lovely lady," he said, and left us. Eli took my hand and we danced. The dance became a slightly faster one, making me groan a little inwardly. I was not able to easily keep time and be able to keep conversation with Eli, also.

"So, what's this I hear about somebody not finding my eyes anything special?" he asked me jokingly. "I'm truly hurt."

_One, two, three, four, one two three four. _"Pardon me, I did not know I was to go around spreading word of your wondrous looks."

He snorted, actually snorted! "Of course," he said, laughing, "I forget to whom I am talking. This is not some prince-crazed young girl."

I was about to make a witty comeback when I stepped on the prince's foot accidentally. I gasped instead, "I'm sorry!"

He shook his head and we kept dancing. He continued, "You know, I think we could be great friends like you and Lucy are, should you not keep acting like you're a maid still and me the insufferable prince." He was whispering, lest a courtier hear him- _nobody_ could know he was the prince. He paused and grinned. "Alright, I may be insufferable, but you needn't act like you're some person I could confuse dirt with. Really, come on, Ama, please try."

I stared down at the ground, counting silently to myself. "You really don't remember, do you?" I asked.

He stared at me blankly. "What?"

I took a deep breath. "That other ball, at your father's home, you drank a bit too much I think. I met you on the stairs and you said something like, 'Hello there, Amethyst!' I greeted you with the title 'Highness' and you said, 'Don't call me that, call me Eli!' and… and… you kissed my cheek," I finished in a whisper.

Eli stared blankly at me. "That's why you're uncomfortable…" I nodded and his eyes looked distressed. "I wasn't right then. I'm sorry, Ama, please, can you forgive me?" _One, two-_ wait, he apologized? I nodded again and he sighed. "I'm glad. So… can we say friends?"

"Friends," I confirmed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Up in the room after the party, Lucy was grinning widely. "I love masquerades. Nobody can ever know who you are, unless they know your voice very well, but even that you can disguise. What did you think of it?"

I laughed lightly and then sighed. "It was a long but good night."

Lucy had flopped back against her bed and now was laying on her back, staring up at her canopy. "I saw my cousin took an interest in you, though," she mentioned casually.

I choked. "It was merely a dance," I replied just as casually.

"So you knew it was him," she stated disappointedly. She sat up and said, "He was staring at you all night, too though, like he had seen a ghost. After you danced with him, we talked for a bit and he seemed awfully distracted… and his eyes looked worried." She paused, arching an eyebrow at me. "What happened?"

I shook my head, perhaps a little too fiercely. "Nothing."

"Yeah, sure." She stood up and put her hands on my shoulders. "Really, Ama, tell me what happened. You and I both know there's something."

I looked away from her icy blue eyes and stared at the floor. "He kissed my cheek after that last ball, a while ago at the manor. He was drunk and didn't remember. I told him about it tonight. That's why he was so distracted, I assume."

Her arms dropped away from my shoulders. "My Lord," she whispered, "he's ridiculous." Out loud she said, "I apologize for him."

"He already apologized for himself." I looked at her, and saw her face was terribly red with fury.

She scoffed. "That surprises me. Either way, he needs all the apologies for that that he can get."

"It's alright, Lucy, it's over and done with. He was drunk."

"You know, when he's drunk he does the things he's scared to do when he's sober." She was really angry now, and continued to rant, "When my brother was still alive, him and Eli went to a ball at a classmate's manor. Eli got drunk there, then returned to the palace- where he was a guest- and told my father exactly what he thought of the way he ran the country. Eli had told me before that he had thought those things, but wouldn't ever admit he thought his uncle was wrong."

I wasn't sure how to react. "And…?"

"And that means he doesn't just go around kissing people. He obviously cared- and possibly still does!- for you." She was now pacing the room. After a long silence, she glanced back at me and stopped walking. "Perhaps you shouldn't attend the other balls."

I raised my eyebrows and said, "That would help the situation how?"

She glared at me, then sighed and sat on her bed in defeat. "I don't know. I suppose there's nothing wrong with him _caring _for you _now, _but he cared for you as a servant is what gets me. He _never _cared for servants. I suppose I'm shocked and angry at the same time. Or perhaps the shock brought upon the anger."

I wasn't sure what she was rambling about now, but she shook her head and muttered, "I'm making no sense. I'm sorry Amethyst. Go ahead and go to bed."

I smiled kindly at her and she returned it with a weaker one. We went through the ritual of changing her into her bedclothes and I retired to my quarters, where Keri was waiting for me. She was reading on my bed and grinned when I came in. "How was it?" she asked eagerly.

"Fun enough," I replied. "You should be in bed."

"I had to see how the ball went," she said matter-of-factly.

I sighed, and said, "Well, you're going to bed _now._" And that was that.

* * *

-Eli-

I ate my breakfast in my quarters- I had a feeling Amethyst had told Lucy about the dance. Lucy was able to detect every one of my moods, and this was not the best thing for her to discover.

I scowled at the toast, then tossed down my napkin with a finality. I strode from the room to the library, where, inevitably, Lucy was waiting. I should have known…

Her face gave away exactly what I had been dreading. I said quickly, "Don't you _dare _scold me."

It was useless, she began to reprimand me right away. "Amethyst told me about the time you were drunk. Come _on, _Eli, I'm glad you no longer hate servants so much, but to think _romantically _of them?" She spat the word.

"_I_ didn't even realize I thought of her that way!" I whispered back, even though it was a lie. "Trust me, it was something well hidden even unto _myself_."

"I can't believe you would do that even _drunk! _I suggest you stay away from her for a while."

I was shocked. "Lucy, there's nothing wrong with thinking of her that way anymore. She's a lady."

"Not by blood. She's a peasant through and through, Eli. There's nothing that can change her identity. I have half the mind to send her back to the manor and have strict directions to never let her do anything that would have you involved," she snarled.

This really threw me into a rage. _"Don't even think about it! _She hasn't hurt you, she hasn't hurt me, and there is nothing wrong with it _now. So just leave it be!" _

She looked shocked by my reaction. "Alright," she said, holding her head high, "but if I hear of one more thing you've done horribly wrong, I _will _send her back, whether or not it has anything to do with her." With that she stomped from the library and I was left alone. I grabbed a book and began to read.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The second night of the ball was a little nauseating. The eagerness of trying to find out which courtier I was could be felt more and I knew the next night it would be more of a feeling of urgency. I looked around for Amethyst without trying to seem obvious to Lucy. I kept an eye on Lucy, with whom I'm sure I could catch Ama.

I became thirsty after a couple hours into the event and went to fetch punch for myself. I stood by the refreshments table, where I knew nobody should look for me.

"Clever," commented somebody next to me.

I glanced over and realized it was Ama. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about, miss," I remarked back, resuming my scan of the ballroom.

"Oh don't play stupid," she said lightheartedly.

My eyes shot back to her. Was she… _joking _with me? "Are you actually _joking around _with me now?"

She glanced up at me, and said, "Perhaps I am. What of it?"

"Last night I recall you not exactly wanting to converse with me at all," I explained.

She smiled. "And that was before we had come to any understanding. Besides, we were dancing and I was more busy with trying to count the steps."

This made me laugh. "So do you not learn to dance as quickly as you do to read?"

Shaking her head she laughed, too. "Apparently not."

I spotted Lucy across the room and made a quick decision. "Miss, would you care to dance with me?"

She shrugged, again acting playful. "Are you mocking my lack of ability, and wish to display it?"

"Of course not, I just wish to dance with a dear friend."

"Then I'd love to."

We stepped on the dance floor and I tried my best not to speak with her much. I noticed she'd look at the ground often, and then up at me, and I could see the concentration in her eyes. I smiled comfortingly at her and she smiled briefly before looking back down at our feet.

The dance ended and I bowed to her, and she returned with a well-performed curtsy. Another dance started up right away and she seemed to perk up a bit. I asked, "Do you like this dance?"

Shaking her head she replied, "I suppose so, it's only I do fairly well with this dance and don't have to count."

"Then dance with me again."

She looked at me as if I were crazy, but consented anyway.

Halfway through the dance, I decided to make conversation. "So who would you say is the best dancer you've danced with?"

"Just tonight or both nights?" she asked. I shook my head and shrugged at the same time, signifying whatever, and she continued, "You, I suppose."

I laughed. "Then you haven't danced with many people. I really don't dance well."

She laughed with me, making my heart tighten. "You're quite mistaken, you're a splendid dancer."

Unconsciously, I pulled her slightly closer, not enough to be obvious. She seemed to grip my hand tighter also, and that was when I realized we were awfully close. I felt a tap on my shoulder and heard a voice say, "May I cut in?"

I let go of her reluctantly and said, "Of course." I walked away from the stranger and noticed Lucy from the sidelines eyeing me. I quickly walked to the opposite side of the ballroom, out to the balcony. I knew not much longer Lucy would come out, too. To my surprise, however, she did not, and I sat out there for half an hour, lost in my thoughts.

I was about to return inside when Ama came out. She was fanning herself and remarked, "A person gets awfully warm when you dance so much."

"Is that so?" I asked. "Found anybody better than me yet?"

She walked over and stood next to me at the railing. "I'm afraid not."

"You will eventually," I assured her. As an afterthought I added, "You seem to be a popular dancing partner."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, but I have yet to find much in any other dancing partner I've had." She seemed to think and then added, "Nobody seems to suspect you of being… well, _you."_

I grinned wickedly. "And I'm glad."

She leaned against the railing. "Have you found any girl to your liking?"

I coughed, finding the question a little out of the blue. "I-I… I really don't know," I managed to get out.

"Well, there's only two more nights, Eli," she informed me.

"I know," I responded sadly.

She yawned. "Perhaps I should find your cousin and see if she'd like to head out. I'm awfully fatigued." She curtsied and I returned with a bow.

"Then I bid you a farewell, miss," I said.

* * *

Same old, same old, REVIEW! 


	15. Eli's Cloak

So I didn't get many reviews on that last chapter. I've been on a roll, and personally I think things are getting pretty interesting. But, of course, that's an author's job: to think their own story is hippin'.

That's right, I said it...

Hippin'.

_Fifteen _

-Ama-

After the second ball, there was a two day rest, giving myself too much free time to know what to do with. Lucy was out being social and had told me that I could take a day off, so I was alone. The first day I stayed in the rooms, my limbs being sore from so much dancing. I read for the majority of the day and drew a little, something I'd never properly done before.

Right after lunch, I got a visitor. A light knock on the door sent me shooting out of my chair and I quickly closed the sketching book. I straightened my skirts and opened the door, exposing Eli. His presence alone with me made me nervous, so I quickly said, "If you're looking for Lucy, she's off at the archery field."

He shook his head, answering, "No, I came to visit you. I just came from the archery field, and when Lucy told me you were all alone, I decided I should visit you for a bit."

"And what compelled you to do so?"

"My kind nature, of course."

I laughed, and let him in. I had to admit, having company was comforting. We chatted for more than a bit about the ball and our different views on the war slowly approaching.

"No," he argued, "it isn't one country's duty to just declare war on another country that, basically, has done nothing to provoke it."

I shook my head, saying, "And if the country is doing something horrible, like Post? I was in _slavery _over there, and in winter it was as warm as summer from the constant fires. It is the human _duty _to protect others, to help them out." It was true, and I had lived like that for seventeen years.

He bit his lip, thinking. "You're right, but as king, I might see that I haven't the money to pay the soldiers _and_ get them food and supplies. If I spend time obtaining money to fund these things, the other country might catch wind of it and attack before we're ready."

I sighed in frustration. "Money. It's always money! I wish money wasn't so important!"

"I wish social status wasn't important," he muttered.

"Why?" I asked.

His gaze snapped quickly to me, as if I wasn't supposed to have heard what he said. "No reason. It's just… You're born into something, and you can't get out of it, or bring something in. It's just not done. I never _wanted _to be king," he confessed.

I blinked at him in surprise. "Wow."

He just nodded, and we became silent. Finally he said, "I'd best be going. We've been chatting for a grand good deal amount of time."

He stood, and I did also, curtsying. "Farewell then," I said.

"See you at dinner," he replied, bowing back.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lucy came in hours after Eli had left, grinning cheerfully, tossing her hat off in a remote corner of the room carelessly. "Ah, Ama, the air is so wonderful. The ball couldn't have been planned at a better time. The weather was _perfect _outside today. Though there was quite a bit of mud…" I smiled up at her from the desk, chuckling a little and she asked, "How was your day?"

"Oh, quite uneventful," I replied. "Your cousin paid me a visit, and we chatted for a few minutes about the ball."

She scrunched her eyebrows together and didn't respond. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out a dress. "It's nearly dinner time," she said in monotone. "Help me change."

So I helped her change, and then retired to my room to change clothes myself.

We left our rooms together, and spoke idly of little things and the men she thought were quite charming that were staying at the castle. We entered the dining hall and sat in our seats. Not long after, the royal party came in. We stood, curtsied to them, and we sat back down. The king asked, "Lucy, darling daughter, how are our guests enjoying their stay?"

She smiled and said, "Oh, they're having a stupendous time, Father. They truly enjoy archery."

He chuckled and said, "I expected such."

The food came in, and conversation became slower, and duller. My mind began to drift off, dreaming of wondrous things. Soon I realized that I was being addressed, and I glanced up at the speaker. It was the king.

"Are you cold, miss?"

Actually, the hall could've been used as an icebox, it was so cold. "I am a tad chilly, Your Majesty," I confessed.

He frowned and ordered, "Eli, give her your cloak. A lady shouldn't catch a cold."

He looked surprised, but stood, walked around to my side of the table- he was sitting across from me, and came behind me, draping his cloak on my shoulders. I thanked him politely, and he nodded his head slightly. I pulled the cloak closer to me, and I felt warm instantly. He sat down again and I smiled warmly at him. Dinner was much more enjoyable and I paid attention to the conversation better.

After dinner, I took the cloak off and returned it to Eli. He shrugged and said, "No, keep it, and wear it to the next ball. I shall be able to find you better." I gaped at him in shock and he walked away.

As Lucy and I were returning to her quarters, she remarked, "I don't like how close Eli seems to want to be with you. It's not right."

I tried hard not to snip at her. I said instead, "Yes, it's a bit unnerving."

She shook her head. "Royalty doesn't get_ that _close with refugees. Don't get me wrong, I think of you as my best friend!"

That's when it hit me, Lucy wasn't much different than Eli was when I first met him. She inwardly held grudges against people like me, she thought of us as dirt.

Another thing was what Eli had said earlier that day… what was it? _"I wish social status wasn't important." _Then Lucy… _"Royalty doesn't get _that _close with refugees." _

Eli really _did_ want to get close, and this time, I wasn't repulsed, but I wasn't sure why. I knew it wasn't because _I _wanted to get that close…

"You don't take any offense, do you, Ama?" Lucy asked, cutting into my thoughts. She looked truly saddened.

"Of course not," I answered absently. _Or _do_ I want to get close to Eli...?_

She sighed. "Good, I would be terribly sad if you had taken offense."

"_I wish social status wasn't important…"_

What did he _really _mean by that?

* * *

-Eli- 

I shut my private chamber's door and slid to the floor, letting my head hit the door fairly hard. I gave my cloak to Ama…

What was I thinking? Last time I tried to reach out, it didn't turn out too hot. She was _repulsed _by me. I couldn't believe I was at it again… Though the situation was different this time. Lucy would never listen, though. I knew she had too tight a grip on society's proper social status ideals. She'd never let go of her views on refugees. She didn't have a problem being friends with one, or having one as a lady in waiting, but when it came to romantic dealings, she couldn't demand more intolerance to it.

I heaved a deep sigh and stood again. I went to my window and stared outside. I could imagine her out there, picking flowers and then sitting on a bench, waiting for me.

The image disappeared as quickly as it came to me, and I drew my gaze unwillingly from the window. I couldn't stand the quiet, so I went to the seldom used music room. I let my fingers sit on the piano keys, and closed my eyes. I found myself playing my cousin's favorite piece, a lively waltz. The notes rose to the ceiling and surrounded me, and I pounded harder, but kept the beat light. I could suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder, opened my eyes, looked up, and found my uncle staring at the piano.

"You're playing his favorite," he stated.

I didn't feel it needed a response, so we sat, staring at the piano in silence for a long while. We barely moved, hardly let a breath leave our bodies. He finally patted my shoulder and left the room. I continued to sit like a statue, and finally left the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Again the balls were under way, and I found myself searching not for Ama, not for Lucy, but for my cloak. I truly hoped Ama had worn it as I requested her to. It took me a full fifteen minutes, but I finally located her, heading towards the terrace. I headed out onto the terrace also, and saw her, standing against the moonlight. I stood next to her, and she smiled up at me. "So you finally found me?" she inquired playfully.

"Now, I couldn't seem too eager. You and I both know how Lucy can be," I replied in an equally playful tone.

She laughed at me and shook her head, looking out at the stars. Suddenly, I moved closer to her and put my arm around her waist. She gave a small gasp, and looked up at me with wide eyes. I just looked at her back, and she finally returned her gaze at the heavens, but leaned into me very slightly.

We stood there, not saying a single word, for an eternity, that is, until I heard a familiar dance. I let go of her waist and said, "Dance with me, please?"

She raised her eyebrow. "Do you truly need to ask?"

"I take that as a yes," I said, laughing, and led her to the ballroom.

As we were dancing, she commented, "I heard somebody playing this waltz in the music room the other day."

"That was me," I informed her. "It was my cousin's favorite waltz, he never let a ball go without this waltz."

She grinned, and said, "Well, it's wonderful they're playing it tonight."

"Indeed it is."

The dance continued and we never spoke after that. I let her concentrate on keeping time, and I would steal glimpses of her, like a child steals an extra cookie. She looked so peaceful, and she never faltered throughout the dance.

When it ended, another young man quickly claimed her for the next dance and I danced with another girl. She wasn't as enjoyable as Ama, but I wasn't sure if that was because I just adored her so much.

Finally it ended, and I retreated to a small table (no more refreshments were being offered). I soon found my cloak, and watched it twirl about in the dance. Then I saw it being led out onto the terrace by some _other _man. I resituated myself if the ballroom so I could glance out and watch them. The man stood quite close to her, and I could feel my face get hot. Suddenly the man pulled her close, kissing her. My anger rose, but quickly fell back down as I saw her push the man away. He seemed to apologize, gripping her hand. Just as suddenly as he kissed her, he was down on one knee. I felt the anger flame up again and saw Ama shake her head, run from the terrace, fly towards the stairs, and out of the ballroom.

Debating on what to do, I decided to follow Ama rather than confront the man. I heard foot falls heading towards the kitchen, so I quickly headed in that direction.

* * *

-Ama- 

I fell down in the kitchen, and let the tears finally come. The man that I had first danced with, the one with the accent, had so rudely kissed me, and had even _dared _to ask for my hand! My body shook with sobs and I couldn't stop. When I heard footsteps heading down towards my hiding spot, I grabbed a pan and stood ready to face the impertinent man. Just as I was about to swing, I heard, "Ama! It's Eli!"

Relief washed over me and I dropped the pan. My mind suddenly felt overwhelmed and the sobs returned with greater force. I stood there, my arms folded across my chest. I felt Eli pull me close and I gave in, sobbing into his shoulder. "Shh, it'll be okay," he whispered. "It's alright."

He managed to get me to sit at the small table while he made me hot cocoa. I was surprised he knew how to make it, but gladly took it. Finally I was calmed down and I said, "Thank you, Eli. I don't know how I would've managed if you hadn't come down."

He was staring into his own cocoa, and didn't respond, except for, "He didn't hurt you at all, did he?"

"No."

"Good."

We sat there in awkward silence for some time, then I said, "Shouldn't you be up at the ball?"

His eyes finally left the cocoa and looked at me. "I'd rather be here. I hate balls."

"Oh," was all I could find to say.

He finished his cocoa, and asked, "Do you want me to return you to your quarters?"

"I'd like that, thank you," I answered, but realized I still had his cloak. I removed it and said, "This is yours."

"It's yours for all I care. You can keep it if you want."

I stared at it for awhile, then said, "Alright," and wrapped myself back in it. Eli offered his arm, I took it, and we departed the kitchen. When we were past the ballroom, he put his arm around my waist again, like he did on the terrace. It was light and comforting. We approached the room and he bowed, saying, "I hope tomorrow night is better for you."

"I don't know if I really will go," I murmured to him.

He widened his eyes. "But you must!"

I shook my head, not wanting to argue with him, I felt too weary. "Why?"

He seemed to stand straighter and said firmly, "Because," and kissed me deeply on the lips. I was surprised, but didn't push him away like the other man. I let him kiss me and he stepped away, and whispered, "Oh Lord, I shouldn't have done that. You must be so angry." I shook my head. He said, "You had to have been a little offended then." Again my head shook back and forth. "Then… you must be…" He struggled to find the right words to describe my awkwardness he was _sure _I had experienced, but I finished,

"Extremely happy."

He was so ecstatic, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close and kissing me again. This time I kissed back. It was the happiest I had ever been.

"I should stop," he whispered, laughing a little, sounding drunk, though he wasn't.

I giggled, and added, "Before Lucy comes by."

"Wear my cloak tomorrow night, again. We will spend the whole night dancing, just us. Nobody else." He kissed me again and then quickly left me, leaving me giggling like a little girl.

I stepped into my quarters and found Keri on my bed. "You're going to marry the prince!" she burst. "If you spent _that _much time kissing, you _must _marry the prince."

I glared at her. "How do you know it was the prince, and how do you know we kissed?"

"Because," she retorted, "I recognized his voice, and there was a long silence between the times you spoke. Plus you were giggling when you came in."

I flopped down on my bed. "Alright, yes, you're right, but that doesn't mean we're getting married. I am a refugee, he's _royalty. _It doesn't work that way, Keri," I said sadly.

She felt the need for a change of subject and instead asked about the costumes of the night. A hard knock on our door adjoining Lucy's quarters with mine halted our conversation. I went to the room, finding Lucy sat at her desk, looking very furious.

"Where did you flee tonight?"

I blushed. "The kitchen. A young man made me upset, and I couldn't cry in public."

She frowned. "What made you upset?"

"He… he kissed me, and asked for my hand in marriage. It was all very rude and impertinent."

"That man happens to be an extremely rich man. You mean you threw away a perfect and _rare _opportunity, simply because you thought it was impertinent?" she scolded.

This shocked me. I didn't know why she was so angry about me declining the man. I stuttered, "B-b-but I didn't know h-he was rich."

"But the idea probably didn't cross your mind, either. Instead, you choose to have a romantic relationship with my cousin- the prince!" At this, my eyes widened. "I saw him follow you out, and he never returned. I heard from a servant that you were kissing outside your quarters. _What _makes you think you can have him? You're nothing but a filthy refugee," she snarled.

I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks, and said, "I am a _servant. _I am _not _a refugee anymore. I have been here for nearly three years. I do not long for my old country, I no longer care about the stupid place. That's not my home; I am not a refugee. Besides, what does it matter to you?"

She scoffed. "It's any noble's duty to make sure noble blood runs within the family. A _refugee's _blood is not good for a future leader."

I frowned angrily, but said, "I'm sorry, I won't go near your cousin again."

She smirked. "Good. I'll even let you go to the ball tomorrow, so long as you agree to decline any dance requests from my cousin, and not let him near you… And you must accept that poor young man."

I sobbed, getting hiccups caught in the mix. "A-alright."

"Wonderful. Now help me out of these clothes."

* * *

Review! PLEEEEAAASSSE!

Bitte? Danke!


	16. Post

**It was a hard decision...** But I decided that you should get two alerts in your mail, and maybe you'd be more compelled to read this. So here's chapter sixteen, and actually, I'm writing seventeen right now.

So I thought you deserved (cough cough, not) to get two chapters this time. -shrug- It was there, waiting to to have something done with it.

_Sixteen _

-Eli-

I could feel my heart drumming against my ribcage as I watched for Ama in my cloak. I couldn't find her. I spent nearly an hour trying to find her. When I did, she was standing by the terrace doors. I approached her and she stiffened. "Where's my cloak?" I asked, grinning.

She stared at me, then whispered, "I'm sorry," and quickly fled. I stared dumbly after her. I saw the young man that had proposed to her meet her. He asked her something, kissed her deeply, and she shook her head, smiling, and then they went on to dance. I was dumbfounded, watching them dance, and her acting like she was the greatest girl of the whole ball. I knew who was behind it all, and immediately sought her out.

"Lucy," I growled, "what did you do? _I know you're the one who did it._"

She looked innocently at me and glanced at the men surrounding her, giggling. "Why, I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about, dearest cousin."

"You liar! You witch! How can you _do _that to me? I didn't do anything to you. _She _didn't do anything to you."

"If you excuse me, gentlemen," she said politely, and the men quickly left us. Her face became more serious, like stone. "Now Eli, you and I _both _know it's for your better future. Hers, too. See, she wouldn't have fit in at court, she'd be the laughing stock of society. With consenting to marry the dear present leader of Post…"

"_LUCY! You over did it this time! How can you _do _that to her?" _I hissed, all the while dazed by the fact that an old classmate of mine was now a _king, _and of Post, too. "She was in _slavery _over there, how can you possibly allow this foolery of a match to happen?"

She shrugged. "They're both of the same nationality. That's all _he_ really cared about."

I gaped at her, there was no way she _did _that. "Did you even _think _of the little girl? Is he going to adopt her? Will he toss her in the streets?"

"Of course not, she'll go to an orphanage. And like _you _thought of her," she accused. "It would be a scandal. The prince marrying a girl that already has a daughter, come on, Eli."

"_She's adopted, for heaven's sake!"_

"Like that makes any difference. Not everybody knows that."

I growled at her. "I planned to adopt her myself! That _never _made any difference in the past."

Lucy chuckled. "So what? That was then, this is _now." _

Abruptly, I left her, left the ball, and went to the library. Inside, I bolted the doors, first calling out to make sure nobody was in with me, and broke down. I grabbed books and flung them across the room, not caring where or what they hit. I kicked the lighter chairs and a stool. I did everything possible to let my fury out, but it didn't ease anything. I bit my lip to keep a yell from escaping. I tasted blood and finally sat down in a chair, defeated.

I held my head in my hands, and I was sure I sat there for hours, when finally beating on the door caught my attention. Groaning, I asked, "Who's there?" I anticipated Lucy, coming to yell at me for moping and pouting. I wished for Ama, coming to tell me she was sorry, and that Lucy couldn't do anything to her. Instead, my uncle replied. I got up stiffly and walked to the doors, unbolting them.

If anybody had ever seen my uncle furious, they could easily understand where Lucy got her temper. The doors flew open, and a red-faced king stood in the doorway. I backed away, and let him yell, _"You are the prince, Eli! This ball is held for you! You're to find a wife here, why on earth aren't you down there?" _I opened my mouth to reply, but he went on, _"If you don't get down there this _instant, _I'll make Lucy my heir!" _

I widened my eyes and grumbled, "Lucy is the reason I'm up here. The girl I found, the one I was going to propose to, is Lucy's lady in waiting. She persuaded her to accept the king of Post's offer of marriage… no, it was more of a threat is what I can guess."

His face reddened deeper. "The king of _what?" _

"The king of _Post." _

He uttered a curse even I was shocked to hear, and said, "Why didn't the foolish girl tell me he was here? I invited him here as an offering of peace, but he never replied!" He dashed from the library, back to the ballroom. I quickly followed him. I watched him approach Lucy, and I saw her eyes widen and she shrunk back a little. She gestured out towards the doors that exited the ballroom to the outside.

I ran out the doors she gestured at and saw Ama getting into a carriage with the man. I called out to the man, "Peter! Dear old friend, we barely got to speak, and now you leave so suddenly? My uncle surely would like to greet you before you depart so abruptly."

Peter looked back and me and smiled. "Oh, please, Eli, do forgive me for being so rude. It's just my new fiancé was so tired, I had to leave upon her wishes. You know her, yes? Lady Amethyst?" He grinned. "And she's from my home country, too!"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and said, "Yes, I believe we are slight acquaintances." I saw a flash of guilt and hurt on Ama's face, but it quickly faded. She didn't look at me, but at her feet.

He chuckled. "Dear friend, tell your uncle I shall call by tomorrow. Amethyst, my dear, you probably would like to return to collect your things and pick up the darling Keri, I assume." She nodded slightly, and he stroked her cheek. "Wonderful!"

Seeing him touch her made me angry, but I knew he was a good man, which was what confused me about him being the king pf Post…

"Before you leave, pray tell what you are doing these days? Where have you been?"

He looked surprised. "Haven't you heard? I'm the king of Post."

"Ah, I thought I heard such a rumor. I'm sure you'll do your country good. I truly hope so. And with Lady Amethyst at your side, she can help you with the conditions with the peasants and slaves," I said coolly.

He nodded. "It will be brilliant having her at my side."

I sighed slightly. I knew Ama was well off now, and I bowed. "I should return to my ball. Until tomorrow."

"Until then," he agreed and I turned back into the ballroom.

* * *

-Ama- 

I stared about the room. It was huge, and I was in awe. It was more than anything I had ever seen, a completely different style from the manor. According to Peter, it was in the traditional style of Post, and I couldn't help but feel anger towards the gorgeous fortress. If the king had been living like this while I was living in a hut that could barely accommodate myself…

"How do you like it?" Peter asked, whispering in my ear as he put his arms around my waist.

I didn't answer right away. "It's not what I'm used to."

His grip got tighter, but not in a harsh way. It was more comforting. "This doesn't even compare to the palace back home."

I squeezed my eyes shut tight, trying to imagine Post. All I saw was flames, mud, I heard shouts, cries, and I smelled the acrid smell of smoke and filth. "I can't remember home very fondly," I stated.

"You remember the fires, don't you?" I nodded. "I'm trying to stop it all," he said. "I promise."

I smiled. "Thank you, that's wonderful." I turned around, kissed his nose and said, "I'm fatigued. Shall I see you in the morning?"

His response was to kiss me, deeply and passionately. I immediately thought of Eli and shuddered. "You're cold, too," he said sympathetically. "There's extra blankets in that chest. Good night, my darling."

When the door was shut and I was sure he was far away, I flung myself upon the bed and cried. Peter was wonderfully kind, but he didn't teach me to read, he never saw me as anything _but _a lady. Eli saw me when I was a poor servant, a battered refugee, as myself, yet it mattered close to nothing to him after some time. He had loved me for the fact that I was me. I clung to a pillow and cried into it harder.

I soon was calm enough to get myself out of the ball dress and into bedclothes, though with quite some difficulty. As soon as I was in bed, I was immediately asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I returned to my quarters at the winter manor to fetch my things and Keri. My trunks were there, but Keri wasn't around anywhere. I asked a maid and she looked startled, replying "Why, at work in the gardens of course. They're planting bulbs."

I thanked her and rushed to the gardens. "Keri, what are you doing?"

She took her time to acknowledge me. "I'm not going back, there is no way."

"I'm your mother, you listen to what I say," I argued angrily.

She shook her head. "My ma is dead. She was the one who took me from that place, and I don't want to feel like she worked that hard to get me away from there, just for me to return." She sighed. "No."

I frowned. "You'll be okay here?" She nodded, not looking up from her garden work. I looked at my hands. "I'll send you money and fine things. I promise you."

"Thanks," she said, her voice quivering.

"Then this is goodbye," I whispered. Tears were falling down my cheeks and Keri leapt up, clinging to me.

"Don't go," she wailed. "I don't want you to leave!"

I cried freely with her, and said, "I wish I didn't have to."

"Why? _Why _do you then?" she hiccupped.

"I just can't, Keri."

She pleaded me, "Say no to that horrid man, don't let him take you from me."

I shook my head, saying, "It's too good of an opportunity for a better life, Keri, a good, comfortable one."

"You'd have a better one if you married the prince!"

I growled, "Don't _say _that, Keri." It had hit me deep, because I knew I would be better off had I waited for Eli. However… I knew there would be so much controversy, it wouldn't agree with society. "Besides…. He wouldn't have asked."

"I wouldn't have?"

I spun around, facing Eli. His face was blank, unexpressive. He asked, "How would you know what I might have done, Lady Amethyst?" I shook my head, staring at my feet. "I'm glad I didn't ask you after all." I shot my eyes to him. His face was still lacking any expression. It was grim and plain. "What did I do to you, Lady Amethyst, that makes you suddenly switch affections so?"

I sighed, saying, "I didn't switch my affections… It was a matter of opportunity. I didn't know if you were going to ask me, or what."

"You doubted me?" He shook his head. "No matter, it's over and gone. I've got a fiancé now, you've got a fiancé, and we're all happy."

"Don't say that. You and I both know we're far from…"

He held his hand up. "You don't argue with a prince. Go find your precious king and ask him to leave, it is time you departed for your _home_. Your invitation has long since been expired." He turned from me and walked quickly from the gardens.

I watched his back and Keri coughed. I looked down at her "He's got a fiancé?" I asked weakly.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't hear anything about it."

"Perhaps it was a lie then," I mused.

She shrugged again and said, "He asked you to leave. You should go."

I nodded, hugged her, and promised her I'd visit. We cried and clung, then finally I heard Peter calling me. "Until then," I said, waving back at Keri. She nodded solemnly. I don't think she believed I was going to return.

* * *

-Eli- 

Five months after Ama and Peter had left, after we returned to the palace, I was in the kitchen, talking with the chef. In the middle of our conversation, I felt a tug at my sleeve. I look down and there stood Ama's little girl. I frowned at her. "Is your mother here?"

She looked thoroughly amused. "No, I didn't go with her."

"Oh," I said. I then asked, "May I help you with something then?"

"Do you really and truly have a fiancé?"

I laughed. "You overheard me talking to your mother, didn't you?" She nodded. "No, I don't exactly."

Confusion was spread on her face, but she questioned me no further. She curtsied and left me.

I returned to my conversation with the chef. "When did she come here?"

"When my new assistant chef came that you hired, Your Highness, he brought her along," he informed me.

I noticed the girl was back in the kitchen, heading out a different door to the herb gardens. "Miss!" I called. Startled, she swung around at me and curtsied. "Do you get word from your mother?"

She nodded. "I do, Highness."

"How is she?"

The girl shuffled her feet and said, "She's doing well… She hasn't gotten married quite yet…"

I raised an eyebrow. She was leaving something out. "Tell me everything," I ordered. "I know you're not telling me everything."

Sighing, she said quietly, "She's going to have a baby."

I coughed. "Already? And no marriage yet?"

She shook her head. "It's different in Post."

"Oh." I exhaled. "Well, thank you, that is all."

She quickly skittered from the kitchen, and I excused myself from the chef. I nearly ran to my rooms, and drew out some parchment and began a letter.

"_Dear old friend,_

_I've been told the girl you took back to Post, Amethyst, is to have a baby. Is this true? I don't wish to intrude into your privacy, but if it is true, I should like to extend my congratulations to you._

_I'm sure you've been quite busy with your duties as king, so it's not of any matter to me that you write back immediately, whenever will be fine. I have also been quite busy myself. _

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Eli"_

Weeks later, I got an immediate reply:

"_Greetings, old friend,_

_I suppose you haven't heard, but she is no longer my betrothed. Whether or not she is with child I couldn't tell you, for I haven't seen her in three months, at the least. I'm sure you're wondering how this came about, so I shall tell you._

_We arrived home a couple weeks after the ball. The first month or so was perfect, nothing went wrong. One day we got into an argument. It was one of no consequence, except that we realized our differences were too much for either of us to handle. I gave her a grand sum of money and let her leave, with all of her belongings, and a carriage. I am not certain where she went, all I know is that she left here, as I said previously, three months ago, and was not pregnant to my knowledge._

_I'm sorry for the confusion, I hope those rumors will end._

_Yours Truly,_

_King Peter"_

I gaped at the letter, not fully grasping the words written upon it. Where was she then? I growled at the paper, then wondered what the girl knew of this.

I found a servant and told them to send the girl up. When she appeared, I said, "What have you heard from your mother lately?"

She looked confused on why I was asking her about Ama. She tilted her head, saying, "I think the baby is doing well, she isn't expecting for quite some time, though. She says Peter has been terribly busy lately, and she missed familiar company."

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh really? I just got a letter from Peter, actually." Her face paled. "He says she left three months ago. She didn't happen to mention that, did she?"

The girl looked at her feet. "Well…"

I gave her a small smile. "It's alright, I just want to know how your mother _really _is."

She nodded, looking slightly less worried. "She's not pregnant, no, and she's…" She stopped, looking flustered again.

"Where is she?" I prompted.

"Here."

I stood up quickly. "Nobody told me this?" I demanded.

"Nobody knows."

I glanced at her, puzzled. "What?"

"Well, she's not _here, _at the palace, but in the village. She's got her hair bleached, so nobody could recognize her," she explained. "She's under a different name, as a herb seller and write letters for peasants. She also reads their letters for them."

I laughed. So Ama was using a skill _I _gave her to hide from me. "I see, well, you don't need to tell her about this conversation. I won't bother Amethyst." Keri smiled faintly and curtsied. I let her go and sat back, already a plan working.

* * *

Again, review... Please! 


	17. One Second

Thanks for all the feedback, you have no idea how great I felt.

_Emily, laiiiin:_ Ah yes, Lucy is indeed not nice at all. I tried to make her seem quite the unbearable one. However, that _is _all she knows- her tutors and stuff would've taught her in that fashion. She didn't have an experience like Eli did to alter her views, despite having Ama there as her lady in waiting. I suppose really, deep down, she's a better person than she seems.

_StoryLover: _Thank you so, so, so, so much for your review. I really never viewed myself as anything special, and never exactly thought of my stories as grand as you think of them! I'm extremely excited to know that I'm just a pessimist at times (I've been told I am never, ever sunny- which is in fact a lie!). Keep on reading! I'm glad you enjoy it!

* * *

_Seventeen_

-Ama-

I sat in my house, chopping some herbs very carefully. I smiled at the exotic smells they gave off and sighed at the quiet life being a villager led. I enjoyed it far more than the busy and flustering life of the palace.

Keri came rushing in, looking excited. "The other kids are playing outside… Can I play with them?"

I laughed. "Of course, you don't need to ask."

She looked, if possible, even more elated and flew back outside. A knock came at the door. I called them in.

A man in palace servants' clothing stood in the doorway. He coughed a little and said, "The palace chef would care to meet with you. He's heard of your skills with herbs, and was hoping to meet with you."

I kept cutting the herbs on my cutting board. "So when shall he come here?" The servant shuffled a little and I said, "Oh. I suppose _I_ must go see _him._"

"Y-y-yes… As soon as possible, he'd like."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Alright, I'll be there later." He left quickly. I frowned at the door. I had come to the _village _and _not _the palace for a reason. I wiped my knife off, changed into a better dress, and headed out the door. I called out to Keri, "Keri! I'm going out, I'll be back later!"

She waved her acknowledgment and I went on towards the palace. I sighed as I entered the servants' entrance. I asked for directions to the kitchen and headed down there.

I looked around and didn't see anybody, so I sat down at a little table. Finally somebody came in. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I was _summoned _here by the palace chef," I stated, not standing.

He grunted. "So you're that herb woman?" He turned up his nose. "You're no more than a girl."

"So?" I asked. "Look, I don't want to work here, I don't want to help you. I have a…"

A loud voice cut in from the hallway, heading towards the kitchen. "Chef, we need to discuss tonight's dinner…"

The person stopped talking as he stepped into the kitchen. I turned my head and saw Eli. I stood quickly, curtsying, hiding my face. He didn't look at me and I felt my tension ease up. I was about to leave when the chef said, "No, girl, stay. Wait."

The chef and prince debated on the night's menu, and Eli said, "Alright, thank you chef." He headed back out of the kitchen, but paused. "And Ama, I want you upstairs in the library when you're done with the chef." He continued walking.

I gaped at his back and glared. The chef laughed. "I really have nothing for you. It was all the prince." I frowned at him and nodded, looking at my hands.

The chef sighed and leaned against the counter. He crossed his hands across his stomach. "So how do you know the prince?"

I shook my head. "He taught me to read once, nothing big."

He shook his head, saying, "Whatever you say. You can probably head up now. Ask a maid how to get upstairs."

I nodded, and found a maid to ask for directions. She led me to the library, and I thanked her. She walked away and I stood at the door, scared to death. Finally I opened the doors and walked in.

Standing out, facing a window, was Eli. His had his hands behind his back, just watching the ground below. When I closed the doors he still didn't move. I didn't say anything, just stood where I was. I felt odd in my peasant clothes, not my servants clothes, not my lady in waiting dresses, in front of him. After everything that had happened, I was afraid to approach him. Before, I could've walked up to him and said something witty or playful. Now it was just… awkward.

"I'm sorry, Ama."

The declaration came out of nowhere. He still hadn't moved, and I was still where I was. "For what?" I asked him.

"Everything. For lying, for… for acting too _forward." _

"I don't care about any of it."

There was a pause. Then, so softly I could barely hear, he said, "I'm sorry for Lucy."

I burst out laughing. "You're apologizing for her?"

He turned around, surprised by my laughter. "She did something horrible."

"But I agreed to it."

Again a pause. "Why didn't you come here, to the palace?"

"Because of Lucy," I said exasperatedly. "Look, is there any point in this? I have to get back home and make my customer's orders."

His eyes had an expression that confused me. It was fury, passion, and the same longing look Keri had when I first left. He took a step towards me. "Then make their orders, give them what they need, and say you are no longer in business. Stay at the palace, where you can make good money."

"Give me a better reason to come," I challenged. I wasn't sure what drove me to say it, but I did.

He seemed ready to counteract. "Keri. She works here, it's easier for you both."

I shook my head. "It's fine the way it is, give me another reason." Again, something was propelling me to say these things, and I wasn't sure why they were coming out of my mouth. Now he was stumped. When he wasn't answering, I said, "Then I shall leave you, Highness…" I turned towards the door.

"No!"

I turned back at him. He laughed emotionlessly and said, "Who are we _kidding, _Ama? I mean, do you remember that night outside your door? I do! I don't think there's any reason why things should go on like this… Besides… I want you here." He looked so _hopeful _it nearly broke my heart.

"I'm not a lady, Eli," I whispered, tears running down my face now. "I'm not a lady. Not anymore."

He scoffed. "That should stop us? For heaven's sake, I'm the prince, people can't tell me what to do!" He strode across the room to me, and I stepped back, my back hitting the door. He looked confused, and said, "Ama… You really don't want anything to do with me, do you?" I shook my head sadly. "And you'd still think this way, even if Lucy hadn't approached you that night. You would have changed your mind and accepted Peter. You wouldn't have waited for me." It was both a statement and a question. I couldn't answer. I looked down at my feet, then raised my head. Before I could say anything, he shook his head. "Forget it, Ama. I'm sorry."

I laughed again. "_Why _do you keep saying that? You didn't _do_ anything, it's me that did those horrible things, that refuses to have anything to do with you." He seemed surprised by my outburst, and, feeling more confident, I continued, "I mean, I didn't have a choice, or so it felt at the time, but I did, I still could've said no… I am the one who's practically shunned you. The reason why it wouldn't work now is that my stupid decision before left me at where I am, not acceptable to society."

He stood there in silence for a long time. Finally he asked, "Just tell me, Ama, do you regret not waiting for me?"

Suddenly, I realized that he wasn't the first I had not waited for. I could've not gone on the caravan from Post, I could have waited to see what happened to my friend. I could have waited for _him, _and then I messed up again, not waiting for Eli. I nodded. "I regret it very much."

"Do you really?" he asked again hopefully.

I sighed in frustration. "Yes! Are you deaf?"

He was laughing now and stepped closer to me, smiling. "Please, please, forget you're not a lady. _Please._ Just for this second."

I could feel panic rise in me, but I couldn't keep an answering smile off my face. "One. Just one second."

He threw his arms around my waist and kissed me. He pulled his face away from mine and twirled me around. I squealed and he put me down. "Eli, I said _one _second," I scolded, giggling.

He bowed, laughing with me. "I'm terribly sorry, Lady Amethyst. I shall remember never to kiss you longer than _exactly _just _one _second."

I gave him a playful shove. I laughed, running away and he chased me around the library. I dodged chairs and crawled under tables until he cornered me. "One more second?" he asked. I nodded, laughing, and he pecked my lips. "One more?" I nodded again and he kissed me again quickly.

I pretended to think and said, "I suppose a few more seconds wouldn't do any harm."

We kissed again and suddenly we heard the doors open. We sprung apart and there stood the king. He looked amused, making me slightly less worried, and walked over to us. "Ah. Here you are, Eli. I was looking for you." He squinted at me and said, "Ah, the former Lady Amethyst, correct?" I nodded. "Ah, Eli told me a bit about you. Are you here to work at the palace?"

"I am not, Your Majesty."

"Ah, that's a shame. I was told you're quite the hard worker," he said. He motioned to Eli. "May I have a word with you, nephew?"

"Of course," he replied.

They left the library, assuring me they would be right back and told me to sit down and read something. They came back after quite some time and I stood up. The king didn't come in, just said, "Don't miss dinner, Eli."

Eli waved at him in acknowledgement and the king shut the door. I furrowed my eyebrows together. "Did he see…?"

He laughed and said, "He did, and really he doesn't care about it."

Relief slammed me hard and I smiled happily. "That's good. Imagine if it were Lucy."

"That would indeed not be pleasant," he agreed, grimacing. We sat down and he said, "I wrote to Peter, and he says that you two got into an argument. What was it about?"

I frowned. "He wasn't going to try and help the peasants by cleaning up the cities and rebuilding buildings. He wouldn't loan any money to his countrymen to help them get the economy and everything else back on its feet. He just wanted to restore peace and end the wars, but won't help his citizens."

"That's awful," he replied. "It's a king's duty to help its citizens."

I nodded, and thought of how differently this trip was going from the way I had planned. I had expected to trick everybody at the palace and leave without any worries. After I found out it wasn't about my skills, I had planned to not be swayed by Eli, to leave after telling him he's chasing a rainbow. Instead, I was falling for him again, remembering the reasons why I had first loved him.

"Tell me about your life in the village," I heard him say, "since it seems so important."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just like the peaceful life of it all."

He raised his eyebrow. "I see."

"I do miss the manor sometimes, though," I said.

"And me?"

I studied him. "I didn't before…," I said, and his face dropped. I took a breath and continued, "…but I might now."

He looked visibly happier. "Then visit me sometime."

"I can do that?"

He nodded. "I'll summon you, since my schedule is getting more and more busy by the day."

I looked down at my hands in my lap. "I'd like that."

There was a knock on the doors and Eli stood. "That's my call for dinner. I have to go, but I promise you I'll summon for you as soon as possible." I stood also and he pulled me close. "I'll miss you until then," he said, stroking my hair. I smiled faintly and repeated the same thing. He kissed me for much longer than a second and we departed.

* * *

-Eli- 

I sat down at my chair at the dining table and Uncle asked me, "Read anything good?" and added a wink.

I shrugged. "I suppose I found some pretty good books." In the hall, we had discussed Ama, and he knew better than to say anything in front of Lucy.

"_So you've got an interest in her again, eh?" Uncle asked._

_I looked down at my feet. "You could say that, if I ever _lost _interest in her, that is."_

"_I suppose we won't say anything to Lucy then," he stated, chuckling. "I never had the heart to tell her that her own mother was peasant born."_

_I gaped at him. "Really?" _

_He nodded. "Ever heard of Cinderella? That was your aunt… without the magic. That's why I was so excited you suggested that peasants be invited to the winter masquerade."_

_I didn't have a reaction. It was too shocking to hear about this. I couldn't wait to tell Ama, but I decided against telling her tonight. I would tell her eventually. _

"_That's incredible," I finally managed to get out. _

_He sighed. "Wait to ask her for her hand, boy. Give her time and let yourself have some space as well. Summon her here every so often and spend time with her if she still wants to stay in the village."_

_I grinned. "Thank you so much."_

Now I stared at my plate, barely able to eat a thing. Lucy noticed and asked, "Daydreaming about Penelope?"

Penelope was a beautiful girl that had agreed to pretend to court me a month ago when visiting with her parents, both esteemed nobles. We grew to be close friends, and let my cousin believe what she wanted. Lately Lucy had gotten irritated about my lack of ladies. Since Ama, she had been unbearable.

"You could say that, I suppose."

She smiled happily. "Ah, wonderful, royal love." She said it every time Penelope was brought up in conversation.

My uncle coughed and changed the subject. "The weather has been lovely this summer."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I was itching for free time, waiting for a time when I could finally summon Ama. I groaned angrily every free minute of mine was stolen by Lucy or some officials needing my signature.

I was in the King's Study, where each and every king of the past had used for their personal study. Uncle and I sat at a small table, discussing matters of finding Lucy a husband. Abruptly he asked, "Eli, have you seen that girl since the first time she was here?"

I shook my head. "No."

He shook his head. "Perhaps I'll let you have a free day tomorrow. Do something with her."

I grinned. "That'd be wonderful."

So the next day I summoned Ama. She came quickly and, having borrowed some peasant clothes from a servant, we snuck out of the castle. We went to the village and she introduced her life to me.

"This is my house," she said, opening the door to a building no more than a hut. It was a two-room building, and I smiled, not letting her see the disapproval. She deserved so much more. "It's really lovely, it truly is," she insisted. "It's so quaint and cozy. It stays cool on the especially humid nights, It's great."

I smiled. "It is kind of cute."

"I'm glad you like it," she said. There was a knock on the door and she told me to sit in the other room as she helped a customer. Finally she let me come out and explained, "The woman is sick, I didn't want you to catch it."

I widened my eyes. "Well I don't want you to get sick, either!"

She shrugged and said, "It's my job."

I sighed and said, "I understand that much."

"I figured as much," she said, grinning. The grin was so adorable, I had to kiss her. So I pulled her close and kissed her, perhaps a little too passionately. When we stopped, she was staring at me as if I was mad. "You're so spontaneous!"

"Ah, most of the time I am not," I argued.

She argued back, "Well, with me you are."

I gave her another kiss and said, "Come back to the palace, please."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I have a life here, Eli."

I nodded. "Alright," I said. "I must go, I'll summon you again whenever I find the time."

* * *

**This is really exciting me,** dearest reviewers! You cannot _fathom _how _ecstatic _I am to be able to prolong these past few chapters as I have (with this small font, they end up to be around 6-7 pages, an incomprehensible feat, mind you). I can't seem to get away from the computer and end up working deep into the night on this story (sometimes I end up heading off to school with perhaps 4-5 hours of sleep… insomnia doesn't help much… but mostly it's for the love of this story). I find myself wondering how I will develop the next part of the story, how Lucy will react, how Ama will tell a story, how Eli will make another attempt for Ama.

Now, the story is sadly coming to a close and I find my common writer's sense saying to myself, "Dear, dear, Anja, you can't possibly drag the story on any further, for you might make it too cliché, or perhaps like every other story that's out there." I want to retain the alleged innovation my story is rumored to be.

So, read and review, and we'll see where this goes.


	18. A Lady Again

Argh, getting Eli and Ama together will be painful… in an overly mushy kind of way. Don't get me wrong, _Gone with the Wind _is a classic, but the whole _"After all, tomorrow is another day," _thing? Too mushy. Kind of ruined it for me. But I can't get this whole story to work without it being… _mushy… _It's so hard, but I don't _dare _separate Eli and Ama (agreed?). That would be cruel. In this chapter, however, we see that Lucy is NOT quite as mean as we all figured (I even didn't see this development coming until I began typing… none of this stuff is premeditated). It's kind of stupid, but I couldn't see Lucy be so _hated. _I never made Lucy to be so mean.

I also decided that perhaps this story might prolong a bit longer than I thought. I dunno.

**_Reviewers: _**

_CasacadeOfBeauty: _I agree, I need to go back and add more detail to those teensy weensy chapters at the beginning. Thanks for the feedback!

_StoryLover: _You have no idea how excited I am to get your reviews. You give me great feedback, and I'm glad to hear what you have to say (and it's not just because the reviews make me feel like I'm a good writer). It's great to hear what my readers like about the story so I can make sure I can keep whatever it is going. Read on, my beloved readers, read on……… and _review! _Sorry about the novel of this whole intro.

_Eighteen _

-Eli-

I was sitting with Ama in the garden, discussing stories and fairy tales.

She was very touchy on the subject of _magic. _"It's not real," she insisted, "and yet every single one of your citizens believes in that ridiculous story… About the pumpkin turning to a carriage, and the glass slippers? Who believes that stuff?" She took a breath and continued animatedly, "I mean, you can't just fall in love just like _that, _either."

"That's true about the magic… However… If you had actually _met _Cinderella, you might be able to process the reason why the prince fell for her so quickly," I counteracted.

She shook her head. "And you've met her? You're telling me she's _real._"

"She was my aunt," I responded, grinning at her expression. She looked disbelieving, dumbfounded, and fuddled at the same time.

"Wait… _Lucy's _mother was a peasant?" I nodded and she pressed on, "Then why is she so against, as she puts it, "intermixing," if she's got parents who did that such thing?"

"She doesn't know." I responded simply. "My uncle doesn't have the heart to tell her."

She grimaced. "She should be told. I hate having to meet you behind her back, especially when the king doesn't care. She was my friend once, remember?"

"Of course," I said, nodding.

She shrugged. "Well, that's incredible, about your aunt. I didn't see that one coming." She laughed. "So the masquerade, when you invited the servants- it wasn't all fake, was it?"

I coughed before saying anything and even then took my time responding. "Actually… After you became Lucy's lady in waiting, the invitation to the servants was something I didn't really think about anymore. I didn't care about that. It was just a way to get _you _there…" I didn't look at her right away. When the silence grew much longer, I glanced at her. Her cheeks were flushing furiously and she had a look of deep thought on her face.

"So… that whole time, you really _did… _I thought…" She cut off abruptly and look straight at me, laughing again. "You never gave up. That _whole time, _you never…" She sighed faintly, and continued, "I suppose I shouldn't have given up."

I frowned. "Why did you?"

Shaking her head, she responded, "You're the _Crown Prince, _and I'm a former refugee. I couldn't imagine something would happen. Even after that night at the ball, I still didn't believe you were _really _interested."

"What did you think then?" I asked.

"That you were just messing around," she said meekly.

"But did you think of why Lucy was so hard on you for it, then?"

"I thought she was mad at you for messing around, but she didn't want to tell me about it… So she pretended she was mad about the bloodline." She ran her hands over her face and smiled. "Obviously I was wrong and gave her too much credit."

I gave her a tight hug. "Well, it's better than being paranoid about everybody."

She shrugged. "I guess."

"Come on, let's go inside and get some food," I suggested, standing up. She stood up with me and I offered my arm. She look surprised, but took it with a grin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We were sitting in the kitchen when Lucy came in. She didn't notice us at first, we were slightly hidden from her view in a corner. I stood up and motioned for Ama to stay put. I walked carefully around Lucy at angle that made it seem like I was coming from the stairs as well. She looked up at me from the sample menu the chef had given her. "Eli! I didn't notice you. Were you behind me the whole time?"

I laughed playfully. "I was indeed. You are so oblivious!"

She laughed with me and changed the topic. "The ball is in a few months. Tell me, have you found a girl to escort yet?"

I paused. "I might have. I… have an interest in a certain girl… I'm not sure if she'll go."

"Who is it?" she asked immediately.

"I can't say," I said, "because I want to see if she'll go without any other persuasion. I know you- you'll try and help me by talking to the girl… And _somehow _she'll decide to go with me." I paused. "No, I won't tell you yet."

She looked amused and said, "Alright, whatever you say." She handed the menu back to the cook. "I'll see you at dinner, Eli."

When she was gone, I returned to Ama. She stared at me. "_Another _ball?"

I nodded, saying, "And you're going to go to this one _somehow." _I grinned widely, one plan I had been debating coming to mind."Peter is coming in a few weeks… I have the perfect plan."

"She's got to know by now about Peter and I, though," she protested. "How will he help?"

I whispered my plan to her. When I finished, she grinned. "Eli!" she whispered. "That's _brilliant!" _

I grinned. "Isn't it, though?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A carriage with the seal of Post pulled up to the castle. Peter stepped out and I greeted him, leading him inside.

"Ah, Eli, old friend! How are you?" he asked jovially.

I shrugged. "Oh, just fine, I suppose. What about yourself? You look like you're in fine shape."

He grinned. "Thank you, I _am_ doing fine." We chatted up to his quarters, and once there, he asked, "You seem distracted, what might be causing it?"

I sighed. "I'd like to ask for a favor."

"Anything for an old classmate," he assured me.

I grinned. "Well... could you tell Lucy you found out later, after Amethyst left, that she's actually from an old, noble family from Post? A great bloodline, with an unfortunate fall?"

He was now sitting in a grand chair. He leaned back, looking unsure. "Why would I do that? I don't see where you're going with this. Is Lucy angry with her or something for the breaking off of the engagement?"

"No… well, in a way. You see… Lucy doesn't tolerate intermixing of the classes here," I said.

It dawned on him finally. "Oh! You want to marry her." I nodded. He continued, "So you want me to say she's got some good blood so you can marry her." He chewed his lip, thinking. Finally he shook his head. "It's crazy, but alright. I think I can manage to do that."

I exhaled happily. "You can add whatever details you find necessary. Thank you so much, dear friend. Is there anything I can do in return?"

"No, that's alright. Well, no… One or two of those nice steeds of yours. I envy them so, and they'd be nice to develop my own horse bloodline," he said.

I laughed. "One bloodline for another. It's a deal. Now after this, I think I shall summon Amethyst and inform her of her new-found heritage. Perhaps you could give my dearest cousin a visit."

"I just might do that," he agreed.

We chatted a little more and then I ran to summon Ama from the village. She came and met me in the library, looking flustered. "You said to come quickly, what is it?" she asked.

"Turns out you're a long lost noble from Post," I said, beaming.

She tried hard not to laugh and grinned back. "What a shock! I'm a _noble? _Who would've guessed?"

"The king just arrived and informed me of this precious piece of information. He didn't give me the details," I explained, now laughing.

The doors burst open suddenly and Lucy strode in. "Ama! Oh how I've missed you! I can't believe you've been a noble your whole life and nobody knew!" She hugged Ama tightly and took her hand. "Come, we must get you proper clothes."

Peter came in as they left, laughing. "She nearly cried when she heard. She was so happy. Lucy really does love Amethyst, she just was following the 'code,' as she put it. Turns out… she really did _adore _the idea of you and Amethyst together, but again, the 'code' thing got in the way."

I could feel my mouth hanging. "She said that? She _adored _the idea of Ama and I? Together?"

"Apparently," he confirmed, sounded just as disbelieving. "And I mentioned you not once. She said this without any provocation."

I laughed. "Well, this will be easier than I thought!"

* * *

-Ama- 

I sat in Lucy's quarters, like old times, except this time there were three girls- her other ladies in waiting. I was in the popular fashions again, just like before, except perhaps more flamboyant. I was, again, a lady in waiting.

"Ama, you have no idea how much I've missed your company," Lucy sighed.

"She talked about you so much," agreed a girl with darker skin, named Portia.

"Nonstop, even!" chimed in one with bright red hair and a heart-shaped face, named Charlotte.

A gloomy black haired girl- named Joy, of all names- nodded her head. "Quite often."

I laughed lightly, so many girls and so much attention made me nervous. "I see."

Lucy stood up. "It's dinner time, girls, I shall see you afterwards." Apparently ladies in waiting didn't dine with royalty like at the manor.

They all said goodbye and then a knock came at the door as Lucy was about to open it. She looked startled and opened the door. A male servant said, "The king and prince wish for Lady Amethyst to come to dinner, also." The girls gasped, exchanging shocked glances, then looking at me with awe. The servant bowed to us and left.

Lucy clapped her hands in glee. "Oh wonderful!" She grabbed my wrist. The girls bid us farewell again, and Lucy urged me down the hallways. "Oh Ama, really, it's great to have you with me again."

I smiled. "It's great to be back at the palace," I confessed. I hadn't realized how much I missed it.

"I'm sure it is," she agreed. We entered the dining hall and were announced formally. Eli caught my eye and he tried hard to hide a smile. I was also struggling to keep a straight face. The king insisted I sat next to Eli, and I found myself still struggling to hide amusement.

"It's nice to have you back," the king said, smiling at me.

"I'm glad to be back, Your Majesty," I replied. The dinner was another thing I hadn't realized I missed. It was rich and delicious.

"Listen, Eli," the king said, "since you don't have a lady to escort to the ball, why don't you escort Lady Amethyst? She doesn't have an escort, obviously, and since it's almost too late to find one…"

Lucy spoke up, "He's got a girl in mind already."

"No, I wrote to her, and she's already got an escort," Eli said quickly. "I suppose I could take the new lady here." He turned to me. "Would you care to let me escort you?"

I pretended to look surprised. "I would be honored, Highness."

He smiled. "I thank you, Lady Amethyst," he said, a twinkle in his eye.

After dinner Eli invited me to take a stroll in the gardens with him, like after the first dinner at the manor. I agreed to and we strolled in the dark.

"I have a feeling my uncle is catching on to this plan of mine. He seemed so eager to get me to the ball with you," he said.

"He already knew about us, though," I said. "Perhaps he wanted to make you seem less eager to take me, and make it seem more like his idea." I laughed. "He's a clever man."

He chuckled along with me. "Yes, you're right. He is very clever."

We ended our stroll after some time and he walked with me to Lucy's quarters. "Now that you _are _a lady," he whispered playfully, "perhaps that _one _second might be _too _long."

I shrugged. "Perhaps."

He looked up and down the hallway and said, "Oh, I don't care." He leaned over, giving me a gentle kiss. "Goodnight."

I smiled and said, "Goodnight, Highness."

I curtsied, he bowed, and I entered Lucy's quarters. The girls were sitting around, chuckling about something or another. They looked up and saw me, exclaiming, "Oh Amethyst! How was the dinner? I can't believe you were invited to dinner _already_!"

I laughed, holding my hands up, as if with the same confusion. "I don't know. It was a dinner."

They giggled some more. "Isn't the prince _adorable?" _ Charlotte asked.

"So perfectly _dreamy_," agreed Portia. Joy just nodded. Portia added, "At my dinner, he took me on a stroll in the gardens."

Charlotte looked stunned. "He did?" she asked incredulously. "He didn't take me on a stroll. Did he take you on a stroll, Joy?" Joy shook her head. Charlotte turned to me. "He probably didn't take you on a stroll, since it's only your first night."

"Actually," I began, and Portia cut me off.

"Oh my! He _did, _didn't he?" she shrieked, bouncing out of the chair she was in.

"I've met him before," I explained. "Back at the manor. He took me on several strolls."

They were for once silent. "You're kidding," Charlotte finally said. I shook my head. "What did he say tonight?"

"Not much," I said. "Just how Lucy had missed my company."

"What happened at dinner?" asked Portia.

"The king insisted that the prince escort me to the ball."

The all shrieked, even Joy. "And?!" they demanded.

"He couldn't really say no, could he?" I asked, now blushing furiously. "I mean, it's the king."

They were now struggling not to scream. "So he's escorting you to the ball?" Charlotte asked, pulling at my arm.

Joy said, "Just because the king says something means nothing to His Highness. The prince has been known to refuse the king of something. He obviously wanted to."

I laughed. "Yes, he's escorting me."

They began bubbling about what I should wear and how my hair should be done so I outshine all the girls at the ball.

Lucy walked in finally and saying, "King Peter is such great company." She sat down in a chair, sighing. "What a long night," she commented. She glanced at me. "So you're back from your stroll already? I'm surprised."

"Why is that?" I asked.

She looked at me as if I were out of my mind. "Why, you and Eli spent hours in the gardens at the manor." The girls' eyes widened. "Tell me," Lucy continued, "did he kiss you outside the door again?" The girls began whispering furiously.

I stared at my feet. "He did."

Lucy grinned. "Oh that's wonderful! I'm so glad things aren't uncomfortable between you two. I was so afraid they would be, but you've seemed to have patched things up well." She sighed and said, "Alright, it's time for me to change and head to bed. I'm exhausted."

Lucy was helped out of her clothes and Charlotte showed me my room that I shared with her, this time not connected to Lucy's. I noticed Keri's things were in there, also. Charlotte said to me as she flopped on her bed, "I _cannot _believe he _kissed _you! It's so frivolous of him! He's such a serious man."

"I've never seen that side of him," I confessed to her.

She stared at me. "You know a completely different prince than any of us, Amethyst. It's so strange." She didn't seem to want a reply, so I kept quiet. She continued, "Well, we'll see tomorrow. We always spend Thursdays with him in the library. We used to spend them with Trevor before he died."

"Oh really?" I asked, getting Keri's cot made up.

"Yeah," she replied, then asked, "What are you doing?"

"Keri, my daughter, is always with me. I can't have her elsewhere. I'm making her bed." Seeing Charlotte's shocked reaction, I hastily added, "I adopted her when I was about seventeen. I didn't give birth to her. I'm pretty sure it would've been impossible."

She looked relieved. "I see."

We helped each other out of the fancy clothes and she asked, "You don't go to bed right away, do you?"

I shook my head and replied, "No, I wait up for Keri."

She said, "That's good, because I usually read for a bit." So we got into bed and we each read until Keri arrived. I introduced them and then we turned out the lights, going to sleep.


	19. Thursday Tea

Trust me, I love it when you guys point out my typos, so don't hold back when telling me what I missed as I proof-read, or just some stupid mistake I made (such a mistake was pointed out to me on another one of my stories- most embarrassing). So I need to know _exactly _where I slipped up. Copy and paste if need be. I would really like to have some idea of exactly what I do wrong. I try and read over my chapters a few times, but after writing the story and reading it over and over before makes me skim the story, not actually _read _it.

Otherwise, keep the reviews coming, and even if you've got nothing better to say, just review and be like, "I enjoy it," or even a few suggestions- I love those a lot. However, the reviews I love the _most _are the ones that are novels themselves. It gives me better insight on how I'm doing, not to mention it makes me feel good that people actually care about the story to help me out. 

_Nineteen_

-Ama-

Charlotte was the lady in waiting with seniority points. She was served tea after Lucy, she was always placed next on Lucy's right at lunch- and the prince's right on Thursdays at tea, and if a lady in waiting left, she got to have a room to herself. I found out that Joy had been there a year less than Charlotte- both had been there when Trevor was prince- and Portia was just put with Lucy a little over a year ago. I found all of this out as Charlotte and I were getting ready for tea with the Prince in the library.

"I cannot wait to see how the prince will behave with you there. He's usually so dull and boring during tea," Charlotte said.

I tugged at her corset laces and said, "I still can't believe that he's at all dull. I know he can be serious, I learned that when he was teaching me to read."

"Wait," she interrupted, "he taught you to read, too?"

"Yes, he did," I answered shortly. "Anyway, he was always fun and teasing. He never was boring."

I finished tightening the laces and turned around for her to do my own. She tugged and said, "Huh. Well, we'll see when we visit with the prince."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When we first arrived in the library, Eli wasn't there, but a small table was set by the huge window. Joy explained, "The prince won't be here for another hour. He's always late for our tea, I don't think he really cares to be in our company."

Portia hit her shoulder. "But Joy, he's got Amethyst in our company now. He's more likely to show on time."

Sure enough, within ten minutes, Eli strolled through the door. We curtsied and he said, "I'm sorry, ladies, for being so terribly late." When Charlotte assured him that it was alright, he told us to sit after he seated himself. Charlotte stayed standing and served the tea. I noticed Joy and Portia seated themselves so I was on his left, but allowing his right to be saved for the person with the rights to it, Charlotte. These girls were awfully tricky.

After the tea was served, Eli asked, "How has your week been, ladies?"

Charlotte answered, "Quite well, Your Highness. I just finished my tapestry."

He nodded, and looked to Portia. "My week has also been very well, Your Highness. I was able to go hawking, even," she responded.

"My week was alright, Your Highness," Joy replied when he turned his attention to her.

"And you, Lady Amethyst, how has your stay been so far?" Eli asked me, sounding just a tad eager. The girls giggled, but he didn't seem to notice.

"My stay has been wonderful so far, Highness."

He nodded. "I'm glad."

Charlotte asked, "How was your week, Your Highness?"

It was easy to tell he was reluctant to turn to Charlotte. "Very busy. Many, many meetings and conferences. Very dull and redundant. Having a new addition to the court was a welcome change." He faced me again.

I flushed and looked at my lap. Charlotte said, "I'm sure it was, Your Highness." He flicked his gaze back to her quickly, hearing the hinting in her voice, and took a drink of tea. There was an awkward silence and I could see why the girls thought him dull.

"So what do you girls plan to do this week?" he finally asked.

Portia answered this time. "We have a few appointments for dress fittings for the ball, I think a few baronesses are coming for tea. I'm sure there is more, but I cannot think of it at the time, Your Highness."

"And who might you three be going with to the ball?" he asked.

They all mentioned men I didn't recognize. Another silence came upon us, for nobody knew what to say next. The proper question would've been to ask him if he had found a lady to escort, but everybody knew that he had. Throughout the tea, we made small talk and the ball never came up again. Soon a bell tolled in the distance and he stood and bowed. "I'm sorry ladies, but I must be off to another dull conference. I shall see you next week." We stood, curtsied, and he left after sneaking one glance at me.

Once the door shut, The girls went wild. "Oh, he had his eye on you the whole time, and did you see that? As he left he looked at you so longingly!" Portia cried.

Charlotte smiled. "He was quite talkative today," she commented.

I shook my head. "This was not talkative for him, I assure you."

Joy raised her eyebrow. "He's so quiet all the time. You've got to know a different prince than the rest of us," she said, mimicking what Charlotte had told me the previous night.

I shrugged. "You must know him as the servant hating and stand-offish man he was a long time ago."

Portia looked confused. "He _was? _What do you mean _was? _How do you know him as?"

"He's teasing, funny, and determined," I said. "He's not at all mean. Very accommodating.

They sat in silence, turning over the bit of information I relayed. "You don't think he'll ask you to marry him at the ball, do you?" Portia asked, after some thought.

I widened my eyes, shocked. "I wouldn't know. I haven't thought about-"

Charlotte cut in saying, "He will. I never saw him so attentive to any girl." She continued, "And he kissed you last night. We've never heard of him be affectionate. It's rare, Amethyst, don't rule out the possibility."

I nodded, wondering how much of Eli I'll see before the ball.

* * *

-Eli- 

I sat in more boring meetings and conferences the next few weeks than anybody could possibly take. The only thing that kept me going was seeing Ama every Thursday. I saw her seldom otherwise. The ball was in a week, and I knew there was some rehearsing to be done with entering and being announced. I could be with her then. My uncle was also having a hard time with the peasant court as well as the conferences and officials. It didn't help that some peasants weren't getting heard because the court had to close early for the meetings.

One day, heading to dinner from one of the meetings, he asked me, "Look Eli, I know you hate those meetings, and I think you've gotten enough observations. Would you like to take over the peasant court?"

I frowned. It had to be more exciting than those dull conferences, but I was a little apprehensive about tackling something as huge as the peasant court. I sighed and said, "I could do that." I knew uncle needed to be free of that problem.

He smiled weakly, and I noticed circles under his eyes. "Wonderful. Now I have to go and see if Lucy's run into any problems, concerns, or issues with the ball preparations." Under his breath he added, "Of course there always is."

I smiled back at him and he left me as he headed towards the ballroom.

Yawning, I headed out to the stables. I needed to go for a ride, and this was just the time. As I was entering the stables, I heard someone call out, "Your Highness!" I turned back to see Ama headed towards me, looking gorgeous in the setting sun. I grinned and leaned against the wall of the stable. She reached me and curtsied. "How are you today, Highness?"

"Quite fine, Lady Amethyst. Yourself?" I said, giving a short bow as well, and grinned. How I hated using the stupid formalities.

She smiled. "I'm well. Are you going for a ride, Highness?"

"Yes, and would you care to come with?" I asked.

She looked slightly sad. "I'm afraid I'm not dressed for riding." The stable master walked by at that moment, exiting the stable and giving her a strange look. Realizing she forgot to add my title, she added quickly, "I'm sorry, Your Highness, perhaps another time."

"Then my ride can be postponed. I should like to have your company. A stroll," I said, then continued in a whisper, "in the greenhouse, perhaps?"

She tried not to laugh- the greenhouse was usually deserted except for the very rare gardener and people who wished to be alone- mainly young, frivolous couples. To be asked to take a stroll there was very suggestive. "Your Highness!" she said in a hushed tone. "I _cannot _believe you're being so bold."

I grinned. "What's your answer?"

She glanced around. "I suppose we could take a stroll," she said, adding "Your Highness," as the stable master reentered the stable.

We strolled to the greenhouse as inconspicuously as possible, making small talk along the way. Once in the greenhouse, we found a bench after making sure there was nobody else inside and say down. "So my uncle put me on the peasant court," I mentioned casually.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I get out of those horrible meetings. It can't be too hard… but I'm afraid I'm going to make some horrible decision or something." I ran my hands over my face. "I'm just a little nervous."

She was grinning. "You'll do fine." She took my hand and squeezed it. "You'll be brilliant with it."

I leaned over and gave her a light kiss. "Thanks."

Raising her eyebrow, she said, "You didn't ask this time." I opened my mouth and was about to say something, but she placed a finger on my lips. "It's okay, Eli. Settle down." She laughed and kissed my cheek. "Just don't let the other girls let on exactly _how _familiar we are with each other."

I gaped, panicking. "What?"

She looked flustered now. "Well… they know you kissed me the first night…," she whispered. "Lucy asked me if you did, and I couldn't lie to her…"

I laughed, but wasn't sure what emotion it came from. "Lucy." I shook my head and said, "I'll bet anything those girls have been assuming and predicting things, and getting ahead of themselves. Right?"

She smiled faintly. "Right."

I studied her face and she seemed nervous. I gave her another kiss. "Don't look so nervous." Her face relaxed and I said quietly, "Another kiss, please?" She nodded, smiling and putting her arms around my neck. I leaned in and we kissed deeply for quite some time, but for some reason it felt more right than ever. She was finally a lady, albeit a makeshift one. We could finally be together, and perhaps at the ball I could... I stopped myself. I couldn't get head of myself now. I concentrated back on Ama. Finally we split apart, and I said, "It's pretty dark out, let's go inside." I was surprised by my cracking voice.

"Alright," she said. She took my offered arm, and we left the greenhouse.

The way back I asked, "How did you get away from the girls?"

She laughed. "I told them I needed fresh air because I wasn't feeling the best." She bit her lip. "If they catch us like this, let's say you found me walking out here, and when I nearly collapsed…"

"…I took you to sit down in the greenhouse, the closest place to sit in," I finished.

"Exactly!" she agreed, grinning. "And when I felt better, you offered to take me back to the palace."

We managed to get to Lucy's quarters and I bid her farewell. "I shall see you at rehearsal tomorrow." I bowed, she curtsied and I strode down the hall.

-Ama-

I walked into Lucy's quarters and immediately felt the hard stares of the girls. Before I could count to two, Portia jumped up and squealed, "Why were you two in the greenhouse?! And did he kiss you again?"

"I wasn't feeling the best, as you know, so I was feeling faint and stumbled while I was walking, and he came out of nowhere and caught me. He led me to the greenhouse, which was the closest place to sit. As soon as I was feeling better, he helped me up here," I explained smoothly. "And no, he didn't kiss me!" I tried to sound outraged and continued, "Why should he if I were sick?"

Lucy stepped into the room from her bed chamber, putting on earrings. "Is that so?" She sounded suspicious.

"Of course. And I'm sorry, but why were you spying on me anyway?" I asked, turning to Portia.

She frowned, looking startled. "I wasn't spying, I just looked out the window and saw you come out of the greenhouse."

"I see. I'm sorry," I said. "Lucy, do you mind if I go to bed? I really don't feel the best?"

She walked over and felt my forehead. "Oh darling, you're burning up. Go ahead. I'll call a doctor."

"No! Don't, please. I'll be fine," I assured her. She raised an eyebrow and I said quickly, "Doctors scare me."

She sighed. "Alright, but if you aren't any better tomorrow, I _must _get a doctor, deal?"

I nodded and I left to my rooms, knowing full well they didn't believe my tale. Charlotte came in soon and said, "Hey, I was wondering if you needed help out of your clothes."

I nodded meekly and we got me out of the dress in silence. Before she left, she said, "Don't let Portia bother you. She's just jealous."

I frowned. "Why?"

She hesitated, but then sat down on my bed next to me. "Remember when she said the prince took her to the gardens once?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the prince gave her a little more attention than the rest of us, so she thought he was in love with her. She made a complete fool of herself, and she didn't even realize it. I tried to tell her that she was being ridiculous, but it was the prince himself that got to her. He told her outright that he wasn't interested in her and asked her to stop clinging to him like a puppy," she finished, a grin spreading across her face. "It was pretty funny. She moped forever." She paused, then said assuredly, "It was a long time ago, though. It was when he was more mean and rude to everybody. He was really scornful, because it was when he had just come here from the manor, right after Prince Trevor's death. He's changed a bit since then."

"I know that," I commented.

"Of course," she said, and sighed. "I'm going to go now. Feel better." I nodded and she left the room.

This new bit of information sent my mind reeling, and I got under the covers, falling quickly asleep.

* * *

It's good to be back to my story! 


	20. Happily Ever After

Yeah, that last chapter wasn't very exciting and nothing really big happened. All books have those chapters, though, right? Most do, anyway.

Anyhow, on with chapter 20!

_Twenty_

-Eli-

I watched another two peasants leave the hall. I wasn't sure how I was doing, but I hadn't called the guards on anybody yet, as my uncle had done many times. Suddenly, a messenger appeared at my side. "Her Highness, Princess Lucy, should like to come and observe." I nodded and he left, promptly followed in by Lucy.

"Dearest Eli," she said, grinning and sat down in a chair next to me. "How are you handling this?"

I shrugged, motioning for the next peasants to come in. "Alright I suppose."

A woman stepped in tentatively, looking a bit bashful. An angry man pushed past her and they came up to us. The man bowed and the woman curtsied. "How can I help you?" I asked.

The man growled and said, "This woman stole meat from my stand! She won't confess to it, when I saw her do it! She should be…"

I held up a hand for him to stop talking. "I will decide what should be done. Let me hear the woman's side of the story." She looked scared to say anything, so I prompted, "Ma'am, did you do as this man insists? Please, tell me. I assure you nothing terrible will be done to you."

She looked down at her hands. "Yes. I was hungry though!" she said quietly. "My husband can't work, and my children are starving. It wasn't that much meat! Just enough to keep us alive!"

I looked to the butcher. "How much would the meat have cost?"

"One silver piece and a half bronze coin."

I shook my head. "That isn't that much, good man. Why is it that big of a deal?"

"Because she denied stealing! She lied and stole- it's got nothing to do with the money," he stated.

"Alright, how about I pay you one silver piece for the meat and she will repay you the half bronze coin," I said, sighing. I then asked the woman, "Ma'am, do you work?" She nodded. "What do you do, and how much are you paid?"

"One silver piece a week is all I get for helping the butcher and a loaf of bread that wasn't sold that week if I do well," she answered meekly.

"I will give you a job here at the palace in the kitchen for two silver pieces and two brass coins at the end of the week. It will be in the morning and five days a week. I cannot hire you for much else," I informed her. I glanced at the servants lining the walls. I pointed to one. "Could you take this woman down to the kitchen and explain things to the chef?" The woman followed the servant and I returned to the man. "The table over there, by the door, is where you can pick up your silver piece."

He bowed and left. I sighed and looked over at Lucy. She smiled. "Good job, Eli." I smiled back at her and yawned.

A servant entered through the doors that the man had just exited, waiting for me to call in more cases. I looked at him and said, "That's all for today. Remind them there will be no peasant court for the next week." He bowed and exited. I stood and Lucy followed me. "So, the preparations for the ball tomorrow finished?"

She groaned. "Not fully." Shaking her head, she changed the subject. "Father is ready to step down and let you become king within the next two years. Have you considered marriage yet?"

"Marriage, Lucy?" I asked. "Let's just get through with this ball first."

She laughed. "No, stupid. Think about it- a ball is the _best _place to propose."

"So you want me to propose when I haven't even _considered _marriage at all?"

"You're kidding, Eli. You've got to be. There's not _one _person that you have even thought about marrying?" she chided. She paused. "Not Ama?"

Ama. Of course I had _thought_ of marrying Ama. That was always far away, never right there in front of me, where within two days I could be engaged to her, ready to spend _forever_ in her company. I just never actually _seriously _considered it. "I don't know if she'd say yes. She barely would come back to work for you at my asking, or let me teach her," I argued.

"Ha! That was a long time ago. You're so thick, Eli. It's obvious you both love each other. There is no reason for her to say no to you."

I didn't say anything. Perhaps I did propose. Could I imagine myself ruling, with Ama by my side? I answered myself quickly. Yes, I could picture myself with her, no matter what. What was stopping me? "Should I, Lucy?"

She smiled softly. "Eli, I couldn't imagine you happier. Propose to her."

"At the ball?"

"At the ball."

I laughed, more elated than I had ever felt, then sensed the panic seep in. "But I've got no ring! And _when _at the ball… and where? Oh! Uncle! I've got to ask him about it!"

She gave me a hard whack on the head. "Stop. First off, the ring my father used is the ring that is passed on for generations. You use that. Secondly, you won't have a problem with my father. Remember, my mother was a peasant." I opened my mouth to ask something, but she stopped me. "Yes, he told me about that. As for when and where, I can't say. Ask your uncle."

I nodded slowly. "Wow. It feels so… final.She smiled happily. "Tomorrow night you'll be engaged, Eli. Ama will be at your side forever."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ama-

I grimaced as my hair was pulled and tugged at by a hairdresser. Lucy watched over the process, already finished with her preparations and waiting on my- _literally_- last minute hair styling. "Ama, don't squirm. You need to look beautiful for Eli."

"Why? He's seen me worse, hasn't he?"

"It's a ball, Ama. This is different," she argued.

"Why aren't the others having their hair done special?" I asked.

She sighed. "They're not going with the prince, you dolt. Everybody's eyes will be on you. You _must _be gorgeous."

"I don't care what other people think."

"Well, no matter that, you still look gorgeous."

A final tug and the woman cried, "Finished!" She held a looking glass out to me. I frowned and looked at my reflection.

It was true, I did look gorgeous. My hair was curled and some hung down at my shoulders. The rest of it was pulled into a tight bun-type look at the back of my head. My make-up dramatized my eyes with vivid eye shadow, but I felt quite strange with rogue on.

"Come," Lucy prodded, "now that we're finished, we've got to show the girls!"

I groaned and picked up my voluminous dark green silk skirts. The dress was also breathtaking, made for this occasion only. The bodice was laced with black velvet ribbon and the neckline and cuffs were lined with a dyed, darker lace.

I stepped from Lucy's chambers to the parlor and the girls gasped. Portia cried, "Oh, the prince can't possibly resist you know!"

Charlotte scoffed. "He couldn't _ever _resist her." She smiled. "Perhaps he'll propose!"

I widened my eyes and shook my head. "Stop saying such things!"

Joy frowned. "Stop being modest, Amethyst."

"Doesn't even a small part of you wish for him to propose?" Portia asked eagerly. With a sigh she said, "I certainly hope my beau proposes tonight."

Lucy laughed. "Girls, stop hoping so much. I can't afford to lose _all _of you!"

Charlotte laughed then said, "So, Amethyst, answer the question!"

I frowned. Did I want Eli to propose? "I suppose it would be nice if he did… but I'm not expecting him to."

Portia laughed. "You're such a fickle thing, Amethyst!'

Lucy laughed with her. "Okay girls. Let's head downstairs. It's time to go."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

After all the escorts and their ladies had been announced, everybody began to dance. Eli and I floated along for the first few dances, until he sadly departed so he could please other guests. I sought Lucy's company, or perhaps even Portia, Charlotte, or Joy. Finally I spotted Lucy, but she was with an important looking ambassador. I sighed and glanced around for the girls. Soon I caught Charlotte near the orchestra. I skirted the dance floor and walked to her. She smiled and asked, "Enjoying the ball?"

I nodded, grinning back. "Absolutely."

"Has he proposed?"

"Charlotte!"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you can't help me from being curious."

I sighed. "No, he didn't. I doubt he will. _Heavens_." I paused and laughed. "You're starting to sound like Keri."

"What?"

I shook my head. "Never mind."

The orchestra picked up the beat for a faster song, changing to a gavotte. Eli suddenly appeared and offered his arm. "May I have this dance?"

I smiled. "Of course."

We stepped onto the dance floor, and after some tripping and toe-crushing on my part, we went out on the terrace. It was so quiet outside, and the fresh air felt nice. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them again, Eli was watching me. "What?" I asked. "Have I got something on me? Did I muss my hair?"

He shook his head, still looking at me. "No. You look beautiful tonight."

"So you've said. About ten times before now." I laughed at him, shook my head, and looked out across the palace grounds.

"Ama…," he started, but stopped.

"Yes?" I coaxed, looking back.

"I love you."

I blinked at him. _That was random,_ I thought. I smiled at him. "I love you, too, Eli."

He said nothing for a while. "Really? You aren't just saying that… because I'm the prince?"

"Eli," I sighed exasperatedly. "When had I ever done something, _just_ because you're the prince? I never did anything before." I laughed. "What is with you tonight?" He shook his head and finally his gaze left me and wandered off at the stars. I frowned, feeling something was wrong. "Eli, tell me, please, what's wrong?"

He turned back to me and smiled. "Nothing," he replied and held my hand. I squeezed it and he squeezed back, making me reassured that he was alright. Suddenly I saw him get on one knee. My mind could barely comprehend this until he pulled out a ring and said four words:

"Will you marry me?"

I felt my pulse quicken to ten times its normal rate. Subconsciously I heard myself answer simply, with one word:

"Yes."

After the ring was on my finger, he stood and held me close. I couldn't stop grinning, but sobbed into his shoulder with a greater joy than I had ever imagined. Years ago I was in a war torn country with no family, just a slave. I barely had food to keep me sustained. Then I ran off, and Keri became my only family. I was rescued by a spoiled young man and taken to a manor. Within my time there, I learned to read, I slowly rose up to be a stronger person than I ever had.

Now I would marry the man that rescued me, the man that taught me to read, the man that never gave up on me.

Dimly I wondered if this was how Lucy's mother felt when the king asked her. Elated, overjoyed, and nearly sick to the stomach with excitement.

I finally realized that this was the end of a fairy tale, like the ones I would argue with Eli about. The end of _my _fairy tale. A real and tangible fairy tale.

A story that could let me end with the words I used to scoff:

_And they lived happily ever after._

-Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO-

This is the end. Unfortunately.

But I feel that it ended well. That's just my personal opinion as the author, however.

Before I get the reviews on the subject, yes, I shall address that this is slightly abrupt and maybe not as exciting as other stories. But it's like my paintings. If it's just fine as it is, but perhaps not anything _spectacular_, but just right to be satisfying enough. If I try and add a few things, make it more detailed, I just _ruin _it. That's how it works for me. Yes, there were some silly, unrelated topics in there (such as Portia's past love for Eli, and the whole turn around with Lucy was kind of queer...). It was all supposed to fit in somehow, but I decided against it. Oh well.

I've got two more stories coming, then after that- more than likely _long _after- I'll rewrite a few things in my stories. Or maybe a whole story in general.

_Fin._


End file.
